The Mistress of Dread
by Wedjat13
Summary: Loki & Thor meet the daughter of their father's old friend Ra of Kmt. Thor & friends cause trouble during their stay, causing Loki to almost be killed at the hands of Sekhmet. She & Loki become bonded, but some time later she banished to Earth stripped of her memories, & powers. Thor ask the Avengers for help find her before Loki does. Pre Thor Post Avengers. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"You both look very handsome my son's" Frigga said as she smoothed each of their capes inspecting them very carefully. Thor batted her hand away as he walked towards his father "I only want you both to look your best." she sighed.

"Yes mother, but I care not." He replied smirking at her, she smiled at him lovingly then turned to her youngest "I have never heard anyone complain." he added laughing.

Frigga smoothed a loose strand of her youngest black hair caressing his cheek causing him to smile his famous smirk "You will behave Loki," she eyed him with a small smile playing on her lips "this is a very important day."

"Yes mother," he said as she handed his golden horned helmet to wear with the rest of his princely attire.

"They will be arriving soon." the warrior goddess Sif announced as she and the rest of the warriors three entered bowing to the Royals. "Everyone seems to be in quite a frenzy."

"Those who remember the last time they came to Asgard, have been busily spreading news of them." Frigga replied commenting to Sif "It was before Loki was born, Thor was yet a baby."

"Yes, it was." her husband said as he summoned them all to him with a wave of his hand, "It was indeed quite a spectacle."

"How so my Lord?" Fandral asked inquisitively rearranging his hair which was already perfect, Loki rolled his eyes as he watched him.

"The God King of Kmt, and his family are indeed quite unique. They too once were worshiped as we were in Midgard. They however reigned as gods for well over three thousand of Midgaurdian years. The mortals still are amazed and fascinated with the treasures, temples, and culture they left behind with their influence. Their skin glows of gold, and it is said their bones are made of silver."

"Made of gold and silver?" Sif asked shocked yet intrigued.

"Yes, they all are unnaturally beautiful." Frigga replied smiling at her.

"They believe they are gods themselves, as do their people." Loki added smirking.

"How vain," Sif replied arrogantly.

"They are quite powerful, do not assume them soft Sif." Odin added eying her, she bowed her head to him in respect and spoke no more.

"Father," Thor boomed as he looked over at them all."do they enjoy the same sport as we do? Hunting, feasting, and battling?"

"Indeed they do, though they are more reserved in their behavior." Odin replied "If you like you and your brother should suggest hunting to the God King Ra and his retinue. I shall attend should Ra."

"What do you think brother?" Thor asked Loki as he swept towards him as Frigga handed his helmet to him next.

"Yes,"Loki replied softly looking at his older brother "I assume the rest of our friends will be in attendance?"

"Well of course! It would not be a hunt without them!" he laughed as he clapped his brother's shoulder hard. Loki sighed and walked back to lean against one of the pillars nearest to them. "What sport we shall have!" Thor spoke loudly out of excitement began actively planning what they wished to show the royals.

"My King, they are arriving." one of the royal guards announced.

"Send the rest of the Lords, and Ladies inside." Odin said as he walked to sit upon his throne, the others took their places at his side. Quickly the rest of the Asgardian court entered into the Gold Hall they all buzzed excitedly about the impending arrival of the guests, a few moments more had passed then the great doors of the hall opened.

In walked the Royal family of the Realm of Kmt, each dressed in splendid attire with crowns of various shapes, sizes, and textures; made of gold, silver, stones, or feathers. The women wore long tightly fitted dresses of varying colors, and designs, while the men wore knee length kilts of white linen. The all were adorned with varying belts, necklaces of varying sizes, earrings, bangles on their wrists and arms. All the women had long flowing black hair either straight or carefully braided into thin strands, the men either had short dark hair or none at all. They all looked regal and strong with bare chests that were adorned with large pectoral plates that surrounded their chest and neck. Each one of them held a gold staff with an animal standard or animal like symbol atop it. As they walked they walked with a powerful grace as gold sandals glinted softly, and just as Frigga had said as the sun hit their exposed skin they indeed looked "unnaturally beautiful," and just as Odin added "their skin glowed as though they were made of gold". As they drew closer to them they all had the same style of black lined eyes that were drawn out in a cat like fashion. They all looked other worldly, godly, and powerful like stone. They bowed their heads to Odin and his family respectfully, and then parted on two sides, as the last of them entered sitting upon a golden throne with a shade over it, which was seated in a boat having been carried in by 20 servants on each side. To his side sat one of his children who seemed younger than the others, she wore a smaller gold disk upon her head with a gold cobra resting in the middle encircling it. She too had the same style of lined eyes, except she wore every possible shade of gold upon her. She sat motionless next to her father staring straight ahead with unmoving eyes. Once the boat was safely placed onto the floor of the hall the same servants opened a door and guided the God King and his daughter out from the boat. The God King wore a magnificent crown with gold cobras all over, with a solar disk in the middle and two great plumes arising on top of it. He was covered more than the younger men in his retinue, but in a similar fashion. He took his daughters hand, and escorted her revealing that she wore a heavy tight gold dress, and a pectoral necklace of gold, silver, and blue stones, a smaller long necklace of an elaborate eye hung from her neck as well. Her long dark hair hung plainly behind her as she and her father walked closer to Odin's throne as he rose to meet them both.

"Welcome once more to our Realm of Asgard my friend." Odin said graciously taking the free hand of the God King.

"We thank you all for having us." Ra replied with a nod. Though he was much older than Odin, his appearance seemed no more older than his own children eternally youthful as though trapped in the peak of vitality. Odin seemed like an ailing old man compared to the God King "I am very pleased to once again be in the presence of such a fine household." he replied smiling pleasantly observing Thor and Loki.

"Allow me to present my sons. Thor my eldest, who was but a baby last you saw him." he said as he motioned for Thor to come to him which he did in his usual boisterous fashion. Thor smiled and bowed to them both, the God King smiled at him, while his petite child studied him "You have turned out to be quite a strong, fit, handsome young man." he commented and Thor thanked him. "My youngest Loki." Odin added as he motioned to Loki who walked quietly to his fathers side and bowed his head. Ra looked at him pleasantly once again, "He has keen intelligent mischievous eyes, and such a regal handsome face. Do you not agree Sekhmet?" The petite goddess looked over at Loki who locked eyes with her for a moment, they studied each other, then she nodded in agreement with her father. "You must be quite proud of them both? Such uncommonly handsome sons you have. Allow me to present my daughter Sekhmet. She was not able to attend the last we were here, she was detained due to some, how should I put it business I needed her to attend to." he pulled her out in front of him to be presented to them all. She nodded her head to Odin, "I am pleased to meet you all, my father has told me much of you Odin King." she said looked back to Odin. "You are most welcome child, I do hope that you will enjoy your visit to our Realm." she made a ghost of a smile, and thanked him once more she once more looked at Loki from the corner of her eye then looked away. "Please show our guest to their rooms." Odin said as he motioned for the attendants to prepare for them. "We will have a great feast in honor of this occasion. If your daughter would like a tour since she is the only one of your children who has not come to Asgard. I am sure that my sons, and their companions will graciously take her to see a few things?" Ra looked down at his child and she nodded in agreement. "Thor, Loki please escort the Princess."

"This way my Lady." Thor said with a large bear like smile as he motioned to her to follow him. She looked at him with amused eyes, and then walked besides him. Loki grinned kindly at his father, and then bowed to Ra then followed them both, as the rest of the warriors followed after him, they walked into the main hallway and stopped.

"Where would you like go first?" Thor asked kindly, as he removed his helmet placing it on a tray a servant carried, she sighed and thought for a moment then replied "I would like to see what you all do regularly here in Asgard. Had you all come to my home, I would suggest the same idea? I would have taken you to see many things."

"I don't think that you would like what we do." Sif pipped up from the back as she rounded to face the Princess. Sekhmet looked at her with a smirk playing faintly in the corner of her mouth. "We train for battle mostly, ride our horses, go on adventures, charge into battle. Well, not all of us always are, Loki is a bit boring with his nose in a book generally, or practicing his magic tricks." Sekhmet looked at Loki who rolled his eyes in anger as he took off his helmet making it disappear with a wave of his hands, he was about to speak up but was interrupted by Sif again "You might destroy your dress, and lose your jewels?"

"Ah, I see now." Sekhmet who still observed Loki's demeanor, smirked and replied coolly "You must be what the mortals called the Goddess of War? Are you not?"

"Yes, I indeed am." Sif replied proudly smiling.

"I too am known as a Goddess of War... among other things." she replied lightly.

"You, a Goddess of War?" Sif laughed "The soldiers must have worshiped you as a mascot?"

Sekhmet's eyes glittered dangerously "Yes, a type of mascot too."

"I have lead battles, and fought in them along side my battalion." Sif replied boastfully with an arrogant smile. Sekhmet looked at her rather bored as though surveying a child who thought they had more knowledge and understanding than the most intelligent of adults, then smirked.

"Sif" Loki started

"Loki, I know a true warrior when I see one. This is not a warrior." she interrupted as Loki went to continue. She surveyed Sekhmet noting all the imperfect things about her that made her in her ideas a prefect icon of a typical simpering weak princess.

"Prince Thor, may we proceed with the tour you all kindly offered to take me on?" Sekhmet said in her attempt to change the subject.

"This would be a bit of fun though wouldn't it?" Volstagg commented as he too surveyed the glittering petite lady.

"Indeed it would be, don't you think Thor? Loki?" Fandral added smiling sweetly.

"Why don't we just do as Father suggested." Loki said firmly trying to reason with them. Sekhmet looked at him, watching the argument that was about to begin.

"Loki, you are indeed a bore! What are you thinking?" Thor asked grinning at them both, as he dismissed his brother with a wave of his hand. Loki growing frustrated crossed his arms frowning at constantly being pushed aside.

"A match to see which Realm has the stronger Warrior Goddess." Sif replied beaming at the Four of them. Hogun said nothing, only watched amused as their foolish argument continued.

"Trust me this will not work out well." Loki mused to himself but loudly enough for all to hear.

"Oh what do you know?" Sif scoffed laughing at Loki. "What of that Princess do you know that would be a force to be feared?" she added looking at Sekhmet with her head turned off in an arrogant twist.

"I would like to go on that tour of the palace." she replied patiently once again trying to change the subject futilely.

"Yes, a match." Thor agreed "Tis an Asgardian tradition at feasts."

"Brother," Loki warned "father wouldn't"

"Loki! Thor interrupted "Come now! Sif is one of the most accomplished warriors of her sex that you or I know. She is stronger and better than most men. How could this not fair well?"

"I think I will just be going back to my family now." Sekhmet chimed finally giving up her attempts to have the subject changed. "I do thank you all for the um... tour of your grand hallway to somewhere? Good day." but her words were lost as the five of them began to plan out the competition. Sekhmet turned to walk back the way that they came from, when Loki walked in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"I will escort you back Princess Sekhmet." he said looking down at her.

"I think I can find my way, thank you. You all seem rather occupied at the moment." she replied as she looked up at him, meeting her gaze. He swore her eyes flashed blood red as she rounded him off annoyed then nudged him out of her way and continued to walk. Loki followed her a few steps then stopped, "I am sorry it didn't turn out the way that was promised." Sekhmet turned around the sun hitting her just right she shined like a thousand suns, it blinded Loki to where he had to shade his eyes by squinting. She was quite a beautiful sight to behold "You are truly made of gold, silver, and lapis lazuli." he whispered breathlessly as he walked towards her. She moved out of the sunlight back into shadow, suddenly self conscious about Loki's reaction. "My mother and father suspected it, but I didn't think it was possible? I even read in books that it was believed by the mortals that their gods were made out of those properties. How is it you shine like a thousand suns while the others do not?" Loki asked amazed wanting to touch her to see if her skin felt cold and hard, he studied every inch of her exposed skin with his eyes.

"I was born of my father's fiery eye, the harshest of all light." she replied as she shifted into further darkness away from all light almost embarrassed by that revelation casting her eyes down then looking back up at him.

"Do you always shine that bright?" Loki asked amazed.

"No, only when... only when. Well it doesn't mater." she replied softly looking at him.

"May I, may I...Touch you, feel your skin?" Loki asked boldly looking into her eyes as he cautiously stretched out his hand to try and touch her with his long nimble fingers. She backed away from him, her eyes glowing as though they were about to flash red again. Loki put his hand down bent his head and moved to walk away, except he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. He turned his head to see Sekhmet raise her left hand out to him, "If you must." she said quietly. Loki took his right hand in hers, and with the left ran his fingers carefully over the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes as he did that, and grinned when she looked at him as he rubbed his fingers over the whole of her hand then up her forearm. She looked unfazed then he lowered his eyes back to her hand so that he could inspect it as he then turned it so that the palm faced up. He traced the lines of her hand, flexing the fingers when he finished his tracing. "You feel normal, your fingers are a bit cold, but the rest is warm, and soft. Its fascinating, your skin is just like mine." He commented softly as he looked into her eyes which had softened back to what was the normal color he had first seen. They looked at each other for a moment in silence then, she pulled her hand away with a sharp pull then walked away. Loki watched as she walked back the way that they came, the sun hitting her right side, she didn't shine brightly like fire this time, she had a soft glow to her now like the setting sun on a summer eve. He watched her almost mesmerized till she disappeared out of site studying the way her body moved so gracefully, and her hips swayed elegantly. He watched her till he could not see her anymore so then he turned back once she faded out of site to see what stupid thing the rest had been plotting.

"Ever the gentleman?" Fandral laughed "You can not even charm a barbarian with that silver tongue of yours?

"_This can be quite amusing I should think? I will play through with this game"_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes at Fandral. "Father will not be pleased, if you go provoking his most honored guest child into a fight." Loki said as he walked to Thor "What will this prove exactly?"

"That I am the best, and that they are nothing more than glittering jewels claiming to be things they are not." Sif replied.

"So you are indeed plan to provoke her into a fight?" Loki asked impatiently looking at all of them annoyed.

"In so much words, perhaps the All-Father, and the King Ra will agree to it?" she replied shrugging hopefully "To prove the might of each Realm?"

"Now that I can see father going along with" Thor laughed

"Yes, exactly so." Hougun suggested having listened to the whole conversation and finally making his comment.

"This I now can truly see working." Thor said excited "I will suggest it at the feast. Our Mighty Goddess vs their Golden Princess."

"No, no, no, no, no." Loki argued "No, that is a terrible idea."

"Brother, do you not think it wise to show the strength of Asgard to these guest."

"No, do not. Do not do this, you do not know what you are dealing with. This will end in a great disaster. No, no, don't you dare. Thor!" but it was too late, the five of them walked away to scheme their plot of achieving this endeavor. "That was too easy." he whispered to himself joyfully as he walked back to his rooms with a extremely satisfied grin.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you who have read, followed, reviewed, or put "Mistress of Dread" as a favorite of yours. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

The day went by quickly and they all were summoned into the feasting hall. The guests had changed into more softer versions of their grand clothing, however they all still looked other worldly. They all sat down amongst the tables engaging their Asgardian table companions in conversation, all but Ra and Sekhmet. She quietly sat down in her chair next to her father who was seated next to Odin and Frigga. Thor and the others had changed out of their regal armor into more practical clothing for feasting. Thor and Loki were obliged to sit with their family, while their friends went to sit down at the table near to theirs.

"How did you like the tour of the palace my dear?" Frigga asked kindly to Sekhmet.

"I liked it greatly my Lady," she lied with a sweet smile on her face "your sons are quite accommodating, as are their friends."

"What did you like the most?" she questioned, both Thor and Loki stiffened nervously as they knew not what she would say, let alone if she had gotten around on her own.

"Your library, such a lovely and vast collection you are all so lucky to have it. Loki was kind enough to show me, of course after Thor and rest showed me the stables, and armory. Father always taught us that the might of a Kingdom is not through its weapons or warriors, but the intellect that can be found in their libraries." she replied quietly, Frigga looked at her sons who looked positively uncomfortable with fake plastered smiles on their faces, she smiled at them happily like only a mother could. "Of course the gardens are quite lovely as well, and the palace itself is impressive."

Thor choked on his wine, and Loki pretend to spill this goblet onto the floor when Sekhmet looked at them both with a wicked look in her eye.

"What have they planned for tomorrow? Surely they did invite you along with them?" Frigga asked kindly.

"That we did not speak of, however I am quite sure that they will both be just as gracious as they were today." She replied coolly as she then sipped her wine.

"Actually mother, I was, well we were thinking that we all could have a sort of competition?" Thor chimed.

"What sort of competition?" Odin asked eying them both.

"Don't do it, don't do it." Loki whispered punching his brothers leg, Thor hissed then punched him back causing Loki to hiss in return Thor then continued. "Well, you see Sekhmet mentioned to us that she is a skilled warrior like Sif, and well, we though that it would be interesting to see who is the more able Goddess of War?" Loki sighed and buried his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"That would be a very terrible idea." Ra spoke up causally looking at Thor with emotionless eyes.

"Yes, terrible" Loki pipped up "This is a reunification of our two realms, why add silly competitions to things?"

"How diplomatic of you." Thor replied whispering to Loki "It would just be for fun?" he said louder for all to hear.

"For fun?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow unamused.

"Fun?" Ra questioned the two monarchs looked at each other and grinned "What say you Sekhmet?" Ra asked with a malicious glint in his eye, she returned the look but then shook her head. "Sekhmet, it is for fun?" he added.

"Yes, and we know what happens when I have too much fun jtj (father)." she replied to him as she looked him square in the eyes.

Ra stopped and thought a moment, bowed his head and then with a heavy sigh said. "It is important for you to learn to control yourself better."

Sekhmet sighed deeply "Fine. However prepare yourself, if I should have too much fun." Ra nodded, Thor beamed, and Loki hid his true joy over the victory of what he was able to accomplish in such a short amount of time.

"Later this evening then?" Odin asked.

"Sekhmet?" her father questioned.

"Yes, later." she replied shifting her eyes over the two brothers, her big light brown eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into an elegant sneer, she indeed was no pretty Princess that only glittered in gold and jewels.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor excused himself to inform them of the great luck that they had achieved with the impending challenge. Sif was over the moon excited most of all, she smiled proudly and went to prepare for the battle. Loki leaned against a shadowy pillar admiring the work he had done when he was startled by the sound of a voice. "So it is true as they said, you indeed do have a silver tongue." Loki turned to the sound of the voice to see Sekhmet staring at him amused.

"I don't know what you mean?" he replied lying looking impassive.

"Oh, I indeed think you do?" she said as she walked nearer to him "You will be making a terrible mistake, but I suppose you will need to learn a lesson?"

"Lesson?" Loki asked amused "I was the one trying to stop all this remember?"

"Were you? Or were you provoking them all with that oh so slippery silver tongue? Surely the Asgardian God of Mischief and Lies is playing a game?"

"Why would I play a game with you Princess?" he asked smirking realizing that she was far too clever to fool, and he admired her greatly for it.

"Oh no, not with me." she smirked back "You are using me as a pawn in your game, but I will wholeheartedly allow it to continue."

"Then if you found my game out so easily... Why allow it continue?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow to match his devilish smirk. Sekhmet walked closer to him and motioned to him with her index finger to bend low to her level. She grabbed him by the collar pulling him down towards her hard and fast, shocking him. She then whispered in his ear in a dark dangerous tone which made him shiver in fear. "Because, great God of Mischief, I too enjoy playing games especially when I know I will win no mater what the cost will be." she pushed him back up with a smile playing on the corner of her lips as her eyes narrowed making her look dangerous, "You do not know what I am capable of."

"No my Ntrt, I do not."

"You call me our name for Goddess, see you are clever Za (Son of) Odin." Sekhmet replied amused patting him on the arm "I believe you know more than you would like to divulge?"

"Perhaps? You are not only uncommonly beautiful, but frighteningly intelligent." Loki replied extraordinarily impressed with her. She looked at him confused and slightly confounded "You think I am uncommonly beautiful? I have never been called such, most males are too terrified of me to speak of such silly things." Loki shifted uncomfortably realizing what he had said to her, and avoided eye contact with her as they stood next to each other in an awkward silently for sometime. He looked down at her slightly nervous then as though his brain, and mouth suddenly conspired against each other he spat out before he could stop himself, "Would you care to dance with me? They will be playing music soon."

"I do not dance." she replied flatly, Loki caught her arm as she moved to walk away gently turning her to face him. However she pulled out of his grasp and went to walk away again, Loki using his powers split himself into four illusions of himself trapping her.

"Is it because you do not know how?" they all asked as they disappeared and Loki appeared in front of her once again blocking her.

"Yes, I do not know how." she replied annoyed looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you would do me the honor I could teach you?" he said with his arms held up and out to his sides as a sign of peace between them.

"No" she said as she moved aside from him.

"But its so easy!" he said as he grasped her right hand in his left, and placed his free arm around her tiny waist leading her in a circle looking down at her smiling with amused eyes. He wondered if she never had indeed danced before, or if she had been lying to him. "See simple?" he spun her around then pulled her back to him, and once more took her hand in his own, he tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer still, looking down at her "You learn quite quickly" he stated. Sekhmet pushed him away from her then stormed off. Loki watched slightly hurt that he failed to amuse her, he watched as she walked away to go and sit back next to her father. He once again rested his back against the shadowy pillar watching her, and the rest of the room. As he had said they began to play music one by one the Asgardian Lords came to ask Sekhmet to dance and one by one she turned them all down. "Zat.j (My daughter) I had just seen you dance with the young Prince Loki, you would not dance with anyone at all? You are young and beautiful I ask you nay, command you to dance. Look at your sisters, they all dance." he said pointing them out to her.

"I did not want to dance with him, he forced me to." she replied folding her arms.

"Sekhmet you are uncommonly stubborn." he stated looking at her shaking his head.

"Uncommonly stubborn? I will take that over uncommonly beautiful."

"Loki said that to you?" he asked with a curiously expression, then looked at Loki.

"Yes."

"Take the compliment my child. He spoke the truth." he replied looking back at her.

"I know, and I can not. He makes me feel things." she said softly looking at him concerned.

"I understand, however those feelings are normal and should be enjoyed." he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed it tenderly.

"Enjoyed? Father...Shhhh, he is coming back."

Loki sat back down at the table no longer amused by his mischievous plans, except now his thoughts turned to annoyance. "Za Odin." Ra spoke clearly, and Loki turned to face the King "Will you not dance with my daughter, as you did before? It gladdened my heart to see her dance, though she is too stubborn to admit it I thought I saw a smile forming in the corner of her mouth when she danced with you." Sekhmet looked at her father outraged then stubbornly folded her arms over her chest again glaring at him.

"I would, however she turned me down." Loki replied smiling lightly amused by the Kings words, and his daughters expression "I had even said that I would teach her more, but she still refused."

"Sekhmet, I wish for you to dance with the young Prince. My heart will be gladdened by it. For you are a young, and I wish to see doing things which the young should do."

"As your heart so commands it, I shall go." she sighed in defeat then looked at Loki who smiled at her triumphantly, who then stood up and walked towards her holding out his hand stretching his long fingers to reach her, "Will you again do me the honor Zat Ra by dancing with me?" he asked still smiling over this win, she obligingly took his hand and walked off with him.

"Look, Loki has asked to dance with your rival Sif." Fandral said as he sipped from his goblet of wine.

"He never dances unless Father forces him." Thor replied curiously wondering what his baby brother was up to, he smirked just before he drank a large swig of wine. "Perhaps he will use that silver tongue to good use, and learn something that would be useful for you Sif?"

"I do not need any help from Loki, or anyone else." Sif replied happily "I will destroy that bejeweled little thing." She turned her head to watch Loki and the Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all again for your interest in my fanfic! I just realized I forgot to send a thank you out to all the readers, followers, kind review writers, and the people who have put "Mistress of Dread" as a favorite. Thanks again, and happy reading!

* * *

Loki very gently turned her to his body taking her into his arms. "See the hardest part is over." He said as he looked down at her with bright eyes.

"What do I need to do?" she replied half looking at him and the rest of the crowd to see if she was doing anything correctly.

"I will lead, and you follow, simple enough?" catching her gaze, she lightly smiled as if she was nervous "Like before, except watch where my steps go, you will do the mirror image of it."

"I can not see your feet, you are too close to me." she commented as she looked down.

"Oh, right" Loki said as he stepped back "can you see now?"

"Yes." looking up at him, she seemed both nervous and annoyed.

"Okay ready?" he asked nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes I am." she said as she turned her head down to look at his feet.

"Am I that terrible to be with?" Loki asked as he began his lesson he looked down to see what she doing as he had instructed, following his steps. She carefully followed as he lead "Try looking up? I think you've got it?"

"No, you are not terrible. I just do not want to dance. Oh, however the small fact that you are helping to cause a battle is also rather off putting." she said talking to his boots.

"I can not hear you from my feet." Loki replied smirking at the top of her head, he was pleased that she no longer wore the large sun disk on her head as it would have obstructed his view. Instead she wore a circlet encrusted with stones with a small cobra in an attack pose in the front of it.

"You heard me perfectly well." she stated looking up into his blue green eyes smirking. "How nice everyone dances. It is quite interesting to watch. Like them, they look so happy and in love with each other." she pointed with a nod of her head to her left. Loki turned his head "I wish I was taller, look how much nicer it is when they are of a much closer height to each other. You and I look silly. You are much too tall for me to dance with, I feel like I'm a child dancing with a fully grown adult."

"I do not think it is silly," Loki replied looking at her as he paused before continuing his steps again, "besides you did not want to dance with me anyway?"

"Yes, you are correct. I did not want to dance with you." she agreed shifting her eyes towards the rest of the room her eyes falling on Thor and the rest of the warriors. Loki followed her gaze to see them on his blond perfect brother everyone idolized "Why? Would you rather dance with Thor?" Loki asked with darkening eyes. She looked up at Loki unamused and replied. "No, I did not want to dance with anyone, let alone Thor. I want to go home where I am safe from provoking princes and their foolish friends. My father had to guilt me into this, he always does that. _"My heart will be gladdened by it"_" she mocked rolling her eyes.

Loki suddenly let go of her waist, and hand stopping the dance "Fine, go then." he replied annoyed.

"Don't be stupid," she said annoyed as she poked his chest "you are not awful, and I actually am surprisingly starting to enjoying dancing with you. Even though I know you are trying to make me fight your friend who will lose."

Loki's mouth tugged into a small smile when he heard her say that went to take her into his arms again. Ash he spun her around playfully Thor walked up behind her and caught her in his strong arms "May I cut in brother?"

"No." Loki replied snatching her back.

"Don't be silly, share brother." he said as he pushed Loki out of the way and took a hold of Sekhmet, and spun her around, but she pushed away from him. Ending up next to Loki's side looking very annoyed.

"I will sit now, the song has ended. Thank you Prince Loki." she said with a nod of her head then she pushed through the crowed.

"Why did you do that Thor?" Loki asked annoyed glaring at him with furious eyes.

"I wanted to do my Princely duty, I thought you would share... However, I think that my baby brother has been enchanted by this barbarian Princess?"

"Enchanted?" Loki scoffed, "Do you not have a battle to be planning out?"

"It is all ready." Thor replied then boldly commented as he nudged Loki "Brother, she is quite beautiful is is not?"

"I suppose?" he replied looking at Thor then back to Sekhmet "I mean, she does have a pleasing figure, and eyes, and she is quite quick witted, and extremely intelligent?"

"So, why not chase her while she is here? Loki, I do not see any harm in that?" Thor smiled his eyes twinkling.

"She does not like to be chased, or well she doesn't seem to like much of anything." Loki eyed his brother with a smirk.

"Use that silver tongue, you have been gifted with." Thor nudged him in the side smirking back.

"That does not seem to work on her." Loki replied softly watching her.

"You have no hope then." Thor said sadly with a laugh as he put his arm around his brother's shoulders affectionately "Too bad? What a conquest she could have been, but it would not hurt to try?"

Loki looked at his brother and smiled "Perhaps? Well, when will this match take place?"

"How about now?" Thor replied with a raised eyebrow and let go of Loki "Can we all have your attention please?" Thor's voice boomed over the crowed "As it is an Asgardian tradition at feasts, we have the honor of have a competitive match that will take place between our two realms. Purely for fun of course." He laughed "The Lady Sif will compete in combat against the Princess Sekhmet for bragging rights over who indeed is the greatest of the greats. Will you both come forward?"

Sif eagerly had changed out of her festive gown, and was back in her armor ready for her fight, Sekhmet however walked over to them still dressed in her elegant gold dress, crown, and jewels.

"Will you be fighting in that?" Thor asked her, but just as soon as he spoke Sekhmet's dress had changed into magnificent armor, consisting of an elegant dainty gold breast plate, with gold gauntlets to match, tight fitting leggings, gold boots, and the same pectoral collar and eye necklace.

"Can we get this over with." Sekhmet replied, Thor looked at her amazed and nodded.

"What will you fight with?" Thor asked.

"I will use my knives." Sif replied spinning them around in her attempt to intimidate Sekhmet before her.

"I will use nothing." Sekhmet added plainly looking slightly bored.

"But you need a weapon to fight with?" Loki said shocked looking at her as she met his eyes.

"I am a weapon." she said softly then turned her head away from him to look at Sif, "You, hurry up." she commanded to Sif whom glared back at her annoyed for the tone she had used "And if the rest of you want to join in on the "fun" you are most welcome... I will even make it fair for you, I will not use my full powers, only my strength and speed."

"Fine, we will be done in a moment anyway." Sif replied getting into her attack pose.

"Indeed we will." Sekhmet said standing still with a an expression on her face that was mixed between a sneer and a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Clear the area." Thor commanded and everyone did as he said. Odin, Frigga, and Ra sat down in the area that had been made for them to sit.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Odin asked looking at Ra "They all are a bit too confident. Sekhmet may get hurt?"

"She will not get hurt, they will." Ra replied smiling "We all need that reminder now and again."

"This is true. How hurt?"

"Nothing that will cause serious injury." he replied lightly.

"Jtj," one of Ra's sons said with a bow "We all will be ready, just in case."

"Yes, Anubis, I wish Hathor to come sit with me." Ra replied, his son nodded and went to inform the rest of his six siblings.

"What might happen?" Odin asked warily.

"Nothing that can not be handled." Ra replied reassuringly patting his arm. "Though your feasting hall might need repairing after?"

"Unfortunately with those two boys, this happens quite often." Frigga said with a small smile, Ra nodded and set his eyes on his youngest child. His eldest daughter Hathor came and occupied the seat next to her father ready for when she might be needed.

Once the large crowd had been cleared off to the sides Sekhmet and Sif still remained, the warriors,Thor, and Loki stood off to the side ready and waiting.

"I apologize in advance for what I will do to you." Sekhmet said before she took a step back.

"I doubt I'll need an apology." Sif replied stiffly.

"Ready," Thor asked them both.

"Yes, and do remember." Sekhmet replied smirking at him "Do join in, I would love to fight each and everyone of you once I have destroyed her." Thor and the others looked at each other slightly worried.

Soon the fight began, Sif tried blow after blow with her collapsible staff which turned into knives aiming to knock her down, but missed Sekhmet each time, she was so agile, that hardly anyone could know where she would be next. Sif received a blow from Sekhmet that sent her into a pillar, crushing it into bits and the crowed gasped. Sekhmet leaped in the air landed in front of Sif pulling her out of the rubble and flipped her over her head as though she was a doll. Sif landed luckily on her feet, and tried to trip down Sekhmet with her staff, but failed as she fell to the floor. Thor and the others watched in amazement at how this tiny thing had been working effortlessly to keep ten steps ahead of their friend. Sif receive blow after blow, blood trickling from her nose, and a cut under her eye as Sekhmet had caught Sif's weapon and elegantly swung it into her face. Sif felt to the floor and shook her head trying to wake herself from the blow to her head. Sekhmet wasted no time and grabbed Sif by the back of her poney tail wrapping it around her hand and slamming her head against the floor. Sif pushed off the floor and quickly kicked Sekhmet on her chest which caused her to stumbled slightly, Sekhmet let go of Sif's hair who then quickly stood up.

"Should we step in?" Volstagg asked wincing at as he watched Stif take another beating.

"No, Sif can do this." Thor replied slowly losing his confidence in her, but never giving up hope.

"She hasn't even once touched Sekhmet." Hogun said looking at them worried.

"Wait, just give it a moment." Fandral replied

Sif came back hoping for vengeance, this time able to knock Sekhmet once to the floor with a slide kick.

"Lets go." Thor said as he summoned his prized hammer and the Warriors Three followed, Loki included. They had hoped that together they would be able to form a better advantage, but she was too great a match for even them while working together. Each of them challenged her, Thor even using Mjolnir on Sekhmet which was deflected by her as she crossed her arms over her head as she slid underneath him caused him to go flying into the other room through the wall. One by one she picked them off sending them each through a wall or two. Loki, Thor, and Hogun were left still able to fight Sif having been sent through at least 3 of the walls of the palace during a extremely heated fight between herself Sekhmet and Fandral. Hogun had finally knock Sekhmet over while she had been distracted by Loki who she had her hands gripped around his neck, they both fell to the floor as Hogun tripped her with a staff. She quickly recovered and went after Hogun after she flipped over Loki who fell on his back knocking the wind out of him. Sekhmet and Hogun fought elegantly hand to hand, though Loki suspected she had slowed the fight to make a show for all who watched. Thor traded places with Hogun, but as they did so Sekhmet grasped at Thor's arm swinging it, using his hammer to her advantage sending Hogun flying into Loki before he could react. They both flew off into differing directions, Hogun into a wall breaking it clean through while Loki flew into into a pillar. He hit the pillar hard sliding down it hitting his nose and cheek, causing blood to freely run down his face and neck. He rose up still ready to fight, but saw Thor sparing with Sekhmet so he thought to come at her from behind. Sensing this she grabbed at Thor's hammer once more, and used her keen agility to slid underneath between his legs. Sekhmet looked at Loki her eyes turning quickly to red, she charged at him but was knocked over by Thor with the blow of his hammer sending her flying across the room she slowed herself down with a backwards flip and paused to regain her train of thought. She quickly recovered, and she flew at Loki her eyes now solid red. She smirked exposing her teeth which had somehow turned into sharp fangs, a frightening hungry expression filled her as she locked her eyes only on Loki. He looked at her suddenly feeling his blood run cold, unsure of how to react, he clearly could tell something was not right. He ran past her to his brother for them both to aid each other, but she made a quick calculated move flipping Thor over, by using his strength against him knocking him down cold with his hammer with one skillfully elegant motion. She grabbed Loki by the neck slamming him onto the cold hard floor. She looked down at him with a raving hunger, digging her nails deep into his neck he gasped at the sharp pain that pierced his flesh, as she climbed on top of his chest pinning him down.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again for reading, following, reviewing, and putting "Mistress of Dread" as a favorite story. I hope you enjoyed the fight Wildbillslady! Thank you all again! Wedjat13.

* * *

"Enough Sekhmet!" Ra bellowed as he rose off his chair, the crowed shocked frozen in terror of what was unfolding before them."You have won, let Loki go."

"NO!" she screamed without taking her eyes off Loki who was trembling beneath her. His breath grew ragged as he tried to struggle from her, but she had managed to pin him down his arms with her knees. She smiled as she looked down at him struggling beneath her, her blood red eyes violent with hunger exposing the sharp pointed teeth to him. Loki's eye grew wide with a terror that he had never felt within his breast, he had indeed done it this time his mischief finally had met his match. He attempted to call out to his father and the others to help him, but her grip tightened causing him to make incomprehensible noises. She smirked chuckling softly at his pathetic attempt, she tightened her finger around him her nails piercing his neck causing him to feel light headed.

"Sekhmet." her father warned as he stood up and called to her. Odin, Frigga, exchanged worried looks. "Stop her." Odin said worried as Frigga grabbed at his arm in fear for their son's life.

"I will." Ra replied confidently, and motioned for his other children.

Sekhmet bent her head low till she was face to face with him, she breathed him in closing her eyes enjoying ever moment. She opened her eyes and smirked still holding Loki who defiantly squirmed in place, wide eyed and terror filled. Sekhmet stuck out her tongue and seemed as though she was about to lick his face, but just as Loki was about to fear for the worst a large bolt of light shot her off him, and he felt his mother pulled him away from Sekhmet's reach.

"NO!" Sekhmet screamed as gold chains rose out of the floor as though snakes, but she broke them as she struggled to get to Loki "GIVE HIM TO ME! GIVE HIM TO ME NOW! I NEED HIM I NEED HIM!"

"Sekhmet," Ra said as he moved closer to her. "You can not have him."

"NO! I NEED HIM I NEED HIS BLOOD! YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!" she replied those red eyes glowing even more malevolently than before at her father, then to Loki who was too shocked to move from his mother's arms. Sekhmet was screaming, moaning, and fighting against the bonds that seemed to never stop growing after she broke them over and over again. "I NEED HIM, I NEED HIS BLOOD! I NEED IT I WANT IT INSIDE OF ME, I NEED HIM INSIDE OF ME. I NEED HIS BLOOD. GIVE HIM TO ME! I WANT HIM! I MUST HAVE HIM!"

"That will never be." Ra replied calmly walking towards her.

"HIS BLOOD SMELLS DIVINE, HE SMELLS DIVINE! I NEED HIM I AM HUNGRY!" Sekhmet groaned shrilly.

Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg had roused out of their unconsciousness, and had returned to a sight that they had never thought they would even dream of seeing. Sekhmet bound vicious looking spitting, howling, crying, screaming, and begging for Loki. She broke the chains fighting to get to him to gain some peace in her violent heart.

"Bring me the cup" Ra said to his daughter Hathor firmly who within a flash had gone and returned.

"Father." She bowed "The blood must be given to her as an offering, it will be the only way to appease her. No other will do, she had gone mad with blood lust over the Asgardian Prince."

"I know," Ra replied "I should have listened to her, but I was foolishly confident. I thought that she would be able to handle this?"

"The Prince was the one who started this with his mischievous guise. Sekhmet had told me of it herself just after she had supposedly gone on the tour of Asgard, they did not even reach out of the hallway." Hathor said her eyes flashing dangerously at Loki.

"Loki, is this true." Odin asked staring at his bloody, and shocked son who was cradled in his mother's arms. Frigga looked down at him, and smoothed his face sweetly while wiping the blood off his face, letting him know that he must tell him the truth to save him.

"Yes father, I...I...I did not know, this, this would happen." he replied shaking choking for air as tears come down from his eyes without him even realizing it.

"Loki why?" Frigga asked hurt and disappointed.

"I- I- I don't know?" He stuttered as he shook his head his once neat hair falling over his face "I didn't know this would happen?"

"GIVE HIM TO ME FATHER, GIVE HIM TO ME!" Sekhmet moaned pleading with her father red angry tears spilling from her eyes "I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN HERE IF YOU DO NOT GIVE HIM TO ME! GIVE HIM TO ME!"

Loki shakily rose to his feet, as Odin grabbed by his arm viciously, and dragged him to Ra.

"Do whatever you need to make her calm again." Odin said as he pushed Loki towards him.

"Please, I beg for your forgiveness. I will do anything, let me help her." Loki replied as he looked Ra in the eyes.

"Hold out your arm." Loki did quickly as he asked and Ra pulled out a large gold knife out of thin air and slit Loki's wrist. He winced when the sharp blade cut him deeply, Hathor collect the blood that poured from him into the cup. Loki looked at Sekhmet who twisted in fury with ravenous eyes as she smelled his fresh blood. Her eye burned, and she pulled at the chains even harder than before breaking them instantly again only for more to grow. "That will be enough father." Hathor said as she handed him the cup. She bound Loki's wrist with a linen bandage then handed Loki the cup from her father's hand. "You must give it to my sister, and you must say "Oh mighty Goddess, Sekhmet, The One Who is Powerful, Mistress of Dread, The One Before Whom Evil Trembles, Lady of Slaughter. I bring to you an offering of my blood, which you so desire, I do it so my Goddess will be pleased, so that I will cause your heart to be gladdened and calmed by it." you must do it now, or she will kill everyone here, and keep you chained in her temple for all eternity bound and bleeding, you can not begin to understand the things my sister is capable of when she becomes like this. You are running out of time."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi readers! I just wanted to say thanks again for reading, following, favoriting,and reviewing my story.

* * *

Loki shakily frightened in ways he never imagined possible, nodded his head, and stumbled over to the violent Goddess before them all. His heart was in his throat, his arms shaking, his legs wobbling, as he smeared the drying blood off his face with the back of his shaking hand as he walked towards her. He stood within arms reach of her, and knelt to her, she silenced all movements and noises immediately as she looked upon him, she smirked in a devilish way watching him as he knelt to her in complete submission. She paused a moment before lurching violently out to him, Loki shook in fear but kept himself as composed as he possibly could while kneeling. He looked into her eyes then cast his head and eyes down to the gold floor, furthering his attempts to once again make himself even more submissive, and he began reciting what Hathor had recited to him. "Oh mighty Goddess, Sekhmet, The One Who is Powerful, Mistress of Dread, The One Before Whom Evil Trembles, Lady of Slaughter. I bring to you an offering of my blood, which you so desire, I do it so my Goddess will be pleased, so that I will cause your heart to be gladdened and calmed by it ." she eyed him smiling her long sharp fangs exposed making it seem as though she was about to rip him to shreds. However, she accepted the offering pulling the cup away from him harshly and began drinking from it quickly. The contents of it spilling out of the corners of her mouth, and down her neck he watched her still in his submissive pose. She drank for sometime till she suddenly froze as though under a spell, the gold cup tumbled out of her hands as she fainting to the floor.

Loki reached out instinctively and caught her pulling her safely into his arms as he sat down on the floor to steady himself. He looked down at her as he smoothed the hair out of her face with his long fingers gently, carefully tucking the strands behind her ear. He studied her face wondering how this tiny beautiful thing now asleep helpless in his arms could have turned into that violent blood thirsty thing? With the cuff of his sleeve Loki gently wiped his blood from her chin, and the corners of her mouth cleaning as much of his blood off her face as he could. He gently traced her features with his fingers smoothing the skin of her cheek, and with his thumb then traced the bottom of her small lips. She was beautiful, perfect, and just as innocent looking as she was this afternoon when he first had seen her. He smiled softly remembering the conversations they had before and while they had danced together, he enjoyed every moment with her more than he would ever admit. He finally understood her hesitations she was right they all did learn a painful lesson, and unfortunately she suffered the most because of it.

"Prince Loki," Anubis one of Sekhmet's older brothers said firmly snapping out of his thoughts "give to me my sister."

"No, I will take her to her rooms." Loki replied looking up at Anubis who looked down at him with furious eyes, Anubis looked at his father and Ra nodded. "I just don't know where it is?" he added softly looking down at her again, carefully cradling her closer to his chest to pick her up.

"I will show you." Hathor said to him touching his shoulder with a gentle hand.

"Loki!" Odin called out to his child both worried and furious, Frigga again touched her husbands arm and silenced him.

"Yes Father, I know I have shamed you. I will make it up to you all I promise." Loki said as he picked up Sekhmet gently, and carried her over to them. Her head gently fell against his chest and shoulder, while her arm dangled out in front. Frigga walked to them both and carefully folded Sekhmet's arm onto his shoulder carefully then smoothed her hair. "This poor child." she said softly as she looked at her, then to Loki with soft eyes wiping away the more of the dried blood off his face and then smoothed his hair tucking it behind his ear then smoothed his cheek. Loki looked at his father, his friends, and brother who looked bewildered yet terrified by the sleeping danger in his arms.

"Brother, we should have listened to you." Thor said as he walked to him.

"No, it was both of our faults, I pushed, you pulled, and the rest of you foolishly followed us." Loki replied looking at all of them "I think I should take her now." Thor nodded and Loki turned to Hathor who lead the way to her sisters room. They walked in silence Loki's eyes on the sleeping Goddess the entire time, Hathor opened the door, and asked him to lay her down on her bed as she pulled the covers down and Loki carefully deposited her into the bed. He carefully removed her boots off her feet he as gently as possible. "I'm so sorry Sekhmet." Loki whispered to her as he sat next to her on the bed, he reached out to touch her face but Hathor caught his hand and pulled it back.

"No," she whispered her dark eyes glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered back looking up at Hathor with pleading eyes.

"She will sleep for sometime." Hathor said as she folded her arms disapprovingly.

"Could you tell me when she wakes?" Loki asked as he watched Sekhmet sleep peacefully.

"I do not know if she will be here when she awakens?" Hathor replied.

"What, why? What for?" Loki asked concerned as he turned quickly to face her.

"Thank you for carrying her here. Goodbye Loki." she said dismissively grabbing him by the arm roughly but he pulled from her grasp.

"No, I should be thanking you, and apologizing. I must make it up to her." he said standing up looking at Hathor in the eyes still with the same pleading expression.

"I think you have done more than enough at this moment." she scoffed glaring at him folding her arms in anger. "You have no idea the mercy that you have been granted, we should have let her kill you."

"Please, just let me know she is well." Loki begged pleadingly with his words and eyes. "I am so sorry, I should have listened to her but I just could not stop myself. I was angry at the others. I am sorry, so sorry. Please, please let me know when she wakes up. Even if she is not here, I will have Heimdall send me to your Realm to apologize to her. Please, I- I your sister I, I feel... I'm sorry."

"Yes." she replied through a sigh understanding what he was cryptically alluding too.

"Thank you." he said as he bowed to her. He looked back at the sleeping Goddess who he wanted to reach out and touch, but feared he would only cause Hathor to grow more angry. He walked out of the room, pausing at the door frame looking at them both again before he shut the door. Loki walked back to the feasting hall which to his surprise was just as it was before their foolish fight destroyed it. Odin and Ra along with his mother, brother, and the others were the only ones left.

"How is she?" Sif asked feeling more guilty by the second.

"Asleep?" Loki shrugged "I wanted to apologize again."

"They explained everything Loki," Odin said glaring at his son furiously "Though you too are at fault, the rest of them are all as well."

"We apologize again All-Father" The warriors said again "God King Ra, I feel we must apologize the most too you, and your family." Thor added.

"She was right to not want to come here." Ra said as he sat down heavily in his chair "You see she is not only is the Goddess of War but of Pestilence, Healing, Order, Chaos, and was, is charged as my protector. All who threaten me meet their end because of my daughter, my child. She is the defeater of the nine bows, my midday glare of the sun, she is the most violent creature whom I have created. This week is to the day that she was born of my fiery eye. She spilled the blood of all those who had plotted against me when they felt I had grown too old and weak for my office. She was sent out by myself and the other ancient Gods to devourer, and subjugate any and all who would have seen me off my throne. She can only be stopped with blood, mixed with wine, or beer as she was now. That is what else was in the cup you gave to her Loki, I have never seen her that fixated on anyone's blood before. It is curious?" he said as he looked over Loki observing him curiously. He shifted uncomfortably as Ra, and the others watched him intently as though he was more of a mystery than the Goddess who almost destroyed him and everything in site.

"Why did she react that way to Loki?" Odin asked Ra concerned for Loki's welfare.

"I do not know? He smelled appetizing to her?" Ra mused stating the obvious.

"That was apparent! But why?" Odin replied annoyed.

"I have no explanation Odin King, it is desirable for her? Sekhmet did not mention anything about that, though she did say that she felt things when he was around her. She did not elaborate... Fear not for your son, when she awakens I will take her home." Ra replied

"Please don't take her! I must see her!" Loki blurted out interrupting him.

"What?" Odin asked confused, looking at his youngest child as though he lost his mind.

"Please let me apologize to her before you take her home. Please" Loki begged "We all need to apologize to her please." Thor added as he stood by his brothers side with the rest of the warriors.

Ra looked at Odin and he nodded his head "Fine Loki, I will not take her yet."

"Father." Loki crocked.

"What son?"

"I am so, so sorry. I can not tell you how wretched I feel."

"I know, I have never seen you feel this guilty before after the mischief you have caused. Go to bed Loki, Thor, all of you. I don't want to see any of your faces till tomorrow. I am sickened by the sight of all of you." he said disgusted.

"Yes All-Father" they said in unison as the marched out of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi readers, I hope you enjoyed and are still enjoying my fanfiction. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

They all walked in silence staring shifty eyed at Loki, wondering why his blood was so mesmerizing to Sekhmet that she would loose all control as she had.

"What?" Loki asked annoyed "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It is just," Thor said "brother, please do not take this as an insult for I love you."

"Everything you say to me is insulting brother." Loki spat glaring at all of them.

"Loki," Thor replied pleadingly "its only that, it is strange to us that this happened?"

"OH!" Loki said with his eyes flashing "You all think this is amusing that I almost had a blood thirsty Goddess who is ten times more powerful than anything that I, or any of you have ever seen let alone fought against wanted to drain me of all my blood?".

"No, why do you always do that Loki?" Thor replied "You are my brother I love you. I care for you more than anyone!"

"Some way of showing it." Loki said as he walked off "No, I'm glad brother that you are alive? I'm – I'm- sorry this happened? You are too busy wondering why I am a mouthwatering treat to a, a bloodthirsty monster?"

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he ran after him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry, you are right. I was being thoughtless. You could have died because of what we all did. We were all absolutely terrified, terrified that we would be helpless to stop her." Loki tightened his grip on Thor, frightened tears welling up in his eyes. "You will be alright will you not Loki?" he asked as he held him tighter.

"I think I need a drink, a very big one." Loki replied as he pulled away from him.

"Then a very big drink you shall have baby brother." Thor replied smiling at him, and then wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him back to the room their sitting room. "I think you all should go home." Thor said as he saw the warriors looking at them both. They all nodded in agreement still shocked themselves, and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Loki and Thor woke up sleeping amongst many bottles of wine littering the floor of their one time play room now sitting room where they would sit and talk with their friends.

"Brother?" Loki croaked.

"What?" Thor groaned as he turned over making the bottles clang together loudly causing them both to cringe at the sound.

"Are you dead?"

"Almost. You?"

"Yes" Loki replied trying to stand up "what time is it?"

"Looks like its before noon from the glare of the sun, burning a hole into what was once my head." Thor replied as he sat up against the couch limply.

"I was wondering when you two would be up?" Frigga said from the door way "I came to check on you both after I realized you were not in your rooms in the morning."

"Did everything that happen last night honestly happen mother?" Loki asked sitting up on the couch opposite of Thor who had given up on moving more than required. Frigga walked into the room and sat with her sons.

"Unfortunately, yes my love it did happen." she said as she sat next to Loki placing her right hand on his cheek making him rest his head against her right shoulder as she smoothed his hair. Thor moved towards her, and rested his head on her lap, and she smoothed his hair tenderly with her left hand. "My stupid handsome boys."

"Yes, very stupid indeed." Odin said as he walked into the room "What a fine mess this is, I hope you both feel horrible."

"Father, not only does my head feel as though Mjolnir has crushed in my whole skull, but my body feels like I have been trampled over with every horse in the stable." Thor replied looking up at him miserably. "I second that." Loki replied also looking up at him, Frigga wrapped her arm around Loki's shoulder pulling him closer to her kissing his forehead then Thor's.

"What am I going to do with both of you?" Odin said looking at them pitifully.

"I think we have been punished enough. The Princess Sekhmet saw to it quite elegantly." Thor replied Loki knew better than to press his luck and kept silent, he had already gone far off the deep end.

"Loki do you agree?" Odin asked looking at them both.

"Father, I will indeed side with my brother on this time." He replied quietly "Besides, I will make amends to her."

"Loki, she is a danger." Odin stated.

"No she is not." Loki replied sitting straight. "How? I- I – I will not be bleeding every moment she is here."

Thor looked up, and looked at Loki then his Father.

"Son, do you realize how much danger your were in?"

"Yes," he replied plainly.

"I do not think you do?" Odin interrupted him "She has woken up, and Ra is going to take her back home today. He is fearful she might hurt you again Loki."

"She will not!" Loki replied rising "She will not harm me. I know she will not."

"Loki."

"NO!" he said sitting back down childishly.

"I will not argue this again. I want you both to say your apologies to her so that she may leave, and return back to Kmt where she is safe, where you Loki will be safe." Odin replied silencing him. Loki got up from the couch, and stormed off slamming the door behind him.

"I wish he did not do that." Thor said rubbing his head with his hands "I think I am to be sick."

"What is the mater with him?" Odin stated looking at Frigga. "And son I am pleased that you feel the way you do."

"Thank you old man." Thor replied getting up and walking away. "I think Loki might have fallen for her, to answer your question. I noticed it yesterday when they were dancing. Loki never dances with anyone father, ever unless forced, and he seemed to have genuinely enjoyed it. He got quite upset when I cut in."

"Could it be?" Frigga asked curiously, Thor turned around to look at his parents.

"You said so yourself, he has never felt this guilty before? He usually laughs it off, takes his punishment with pride, and repeats. He has never, ever acted this way. Father, she is beautiful, intelligent, she knew Loki for what he was before he even knew it, and actually is a match for him. His legendary silver tongue, well it does not work on her, he said so himself. I think he's in love with her or something?"

Frigga exchanged looks with Odin "Could it truly be?" she asked worried.

"It is possible," Odin replied "she is all the things that Thor pointed out. Oh my son, in love or something as Thor said it with a monster."

"Father, it is sadly possible. He honestly seems to be, and she's no monster, well at least not normally." Thor said again following Loki's steps leaving the room.

"Odin, what will we do if this is so?" Frigga asked looking concerned.

"I will speak with Ra, make sure that she indeed leaves immediately." Odin replied "Loki might not like it, but it is for his own good. Time will heal his hurt."

"But what if it is nothing? What if it is a mistake? Perhaps he is her's, what if they are meant to be?"

"Don't be foolish."

"I am not being foolish, only logical. It is magic. Why else would she only want Loki? Why not any of the others? They too were bleeding, and she did not give them a second thought. It would be cruel to separate them."

"She could kill him over a simple cut Frigga. I have plans for the boy, great important plans only he will be able to accomplish, you know that. I love him too much to lose him, when those plans come to be he may do as he wishes. He was born to be a King, I will see to it that he becomes one."

"Or she would not? Ra said she only is like this when he is in need of her, and during the week of her birth. Let us wait and see before anything is said. Loki is not in harm, they will make sure of it Odin. I know your plans for him are of great importance, but love is important too Odin. He must have that apart from our love and Thor's."

"Perhaps, but I worry." Odin replied looking at her "I thought I would have had to bury him last night."

"I know dearest. I too was frightened." she said taking his hand and sitting him beside her. "We will take today as a test, to see what happens. Let him have this even if it may only be for a moment."

"Fine yes." he replied as he searched her eyes for comfort, she placed her hand on his bearded cheek and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me happy to know you all are still curious about my story. Thank you to the anon and all the review that said such kind things. The following chapter, chapter 10 will be rated M.

* * *

"Brother?" Thor said as he burst into Loki's rooms.

"What!" Loki spat from his bedroom, Thor walked into the room straight in the back where Loki's closet was, he had begun to change out of his clothes into new clean ones.

"Your arm is it healed now?" he asked looking at his brothers bare arm.

"I don't know, untie it for me." Loki replied putting his arm out "I can not untie it, she tied the knot too tightly, and I can not find a knife." Thor went to untie it and pulled the linen off his wrist.

"It is like it never happened." Thor replied surveying his wrist. "What are you planning to do?"

"Go and apologize to her." Loki said as he pulled the rest of his clothing on after he washed his face of the rest of the dried blood.

"Then what?"

"I do not know? Talk with her, show her around the palace and our home as we were suppose to? Do something correctly for once?"

"Loki do you love her?"

"What? No? How can I love someone I just met?" Loki scoffed.

"Brother, do you desire her?" Thor pressed giving his baby brother a stern look.

"Desire her?" Loki questioned confused.

"Yes? Desire her?"

"Who would not, she is beautiful you said so yourself."

"Loki, that is not what I meant."

"Then what Thor?" Loki asked losing his patience as he threw his shirt back on and he began to fasten on his long leather jacket.

"Do you want her as yours?"

"Thor, this is becoming ridiculous." Loki replied smoothing his hair back down while looking in the mirror quickly.

"Because I think that you do, and are confused about it?" He stated leaning against the frame of the door watching his younger brother intently.

"I am not confused about anything." He said confidently as he pushed past Thor who caught his arm.

"Loki, I am being honest. We need to know." Thor pressed as he looking into Loki's eyes.

"Who is we?" he questioned threateningly glaring at Thor then sharply pulling out of Thor's grasp.

"Mother, and Father."

"Why is it not possible for you all to just leave me be."

"Loki, they are worried and so am I." Thor replied giving Loki a worried glare.

"Why?"

"Because of yesterday."

"Nothing will happen! It is over and has passed."

"Loki, I", "Enough Thor," Loki interrupted gesturing with his hands to stop talking "if I need your help I will ask for it."

"No you will not! You never do!"

"Leave!" Loki shouted angry pointing to the door.

"Fine!" Thor replied as he thundered out "I love you, that is why I torment you."

"I know." Loki said looking at him. Thor looked at him with a small smile, and then walked out of Loki's rooms. Loki finished changing, smoothed back his hair, and walked to Sekhmet's rooms to apologize to her.

He quickly walked to her room and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Once more he knocked again only louder, no one answered. He began to worry that she had left before he was able to see her one last time, so that he would be able to make amends. He stood outside the door for a moment longer hoping that the door would open. When it did Loki smiled quickly then frowned confused.

"Princess Hathor." Loki said with a bow.

"Disappointed? I am not the Princess you hoped to have opened the door is it? Sekhmet is not here." she replied looking annoyed.

"She's gone home?" he replied heartbroken.

"No, she woke up, and wandered off to where I do not know?"

"She has gone missing?"

Hathor looking at him folding her arms as she leaned against the door. "I awoke and came in to check on her, and she was gone."

"I will go look for her." Loki said as he started to walk away.

"She will find you almost anywhere you are now." Hathor said as she leaned off the door and walked a few steps toward him. Loki stopped mid step and turned around to look at her. "Your blood is the reason." she added eying him.

"What?" He replied horrified.

"You are linked together," Hathor said as she walked to him "she will know when you are angry, sad, lost, hurt, everything. I think she might have gone looking for you?"

"She will what?" Loki replied shocked.

"Yes, she will not be able to read your thoughts though. Just everything else, she is however fortunately very private about this ability. You however seem to be more powerful than you like to lead your family and friends to believe, you shouls be able to block her from should you need to. It is quite useful, we are all linked to her by blood because she is our sister. It goes along with her description. What you experienced yesterday is the one and only unfortunate effect of her birth. However all other attributes of her's make you forget that she is a monster as you all so eloquently put it."

"I'm humbly apologize, we should not say that about her."

"But it is sadly the truth." Hathor replied softly, Loki nodded understanding what she meant thanked her and walked off in search of Sekhmet.

Loki searched everywhere he could think of, but did not find her anywhere. Finally giving up he had a strange overwhelming urge to go to his favorite spot in the palace, a make shift terrace overlooking all over Asgard. It was close enough to the library for him to easily grab a book or two and read, but hidden enough that no one would ever think to look for him when he needed solitude. He squeezed past the pillar as it had no proper entrance, and froze. Sekhmet was there leaning against the railing with her chin resting in her right hand. She very softly glistened gold in the sunlight as it bathed over her skin, she was dressed in a scarlet dress, the same small crown as the night before, and the large eye necklace hung down from her neck. His heart began to beat faster in his chest, fearful of what might happen.


	10. Chapter 10

A word of warning, this chapter is rated M for... reasons... The following chapter, chapter 11 also will be rated the same due to its content. Thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

"I can smell you." Sekhmet said without looking at him. Loki swallowed and took a small step forward slightly terrified.

"I wanted to apologize to you." he said softly "For everything."

"I know." she replied still looking out into the city, he walked closer to her carefully "I too am sorry."

"For what?" Loki replied confused.

"For what I did, I should have never come here." she said sighing.

"But,"

"But what?" she interrupted him still unable to look at him "I almost killed you, your family, friends, I could have killed everything in this world."

"But it was not all your doing, we." he replied trying to reason with her.

"We?" she questioned looking up at him unamused.

"Yes, we all did it." he replied looking into her eyes.

"No your Highness, I did it. If I stood my ground, and said no to the match this would have never happened. I am more at fault than any of you, I allowed it. I allowed your little game to continue."

"Princess." Loki said pleadingly. "I should have stopped once you mentioned to me that you found me out for what I am."

"Loki?"

"I can not allow you to leave, not until I know you have forgiven me."

"I forgive you." she replied looking at him plainly.

"Will you leave now? Go back home?" he asked panicked.

"Yes, unless the others seem to think I can stay?" she sighed sadly.

"But?"

"No, they all are afraid for you, they all think I might harm you truly harm you. Kill you even, you do not know of the things I could do to you. You do not want to know what I can do once I become that way." she said unable to look at him anymore, and instead looked out into the city below her.

"But you have not, you did not even then." he replied softly.

As fast as he finished his words, she grabbed him by the neck and pushed him hard into the pillar a few feet away from them. Her eyes grew red, and Loki panicked his eyes growing wide with fear, "Do you like this?" she asked as she bared her sharp teeth. "Do you like being food to me? Do you enjoy having a monster that can rip you to shreds in your company? Do you know what I wanted to do to you last night? I wanted to keep you chained in my temple for all time, bleeding for my pleasure. I would torture you, cut you, slice you, scar you. You would be my little weak pet." she replied dropping him on the stairs below the pillar then walked away, he grasped for air rubbing his neck, shakily rising. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as though she was trying to again control herself from reacting to him.

"I do want you in my company." Loki said before he could stop himself. "We are more alike then you think?"

"Oh, you are a blood thirsty monster too?" she replied looking at him with her light colored eyes.

"You are no monster, and we both are outcasts though you are more loved than I." he said softly confidently looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I am not a monster? Loki, you are loved, very greatly. You just seem to dwell on this minor things that take place. They all love you Loki, especially your brother Thor." she replied, Loki walked closer to her, she closed her eyes when a breeze blew past them. "Why do you do this to me?" she whispered when she opened her eyes.

"What do I do?" he asked looking at her as he sat down on the stairs, she leaned against the railing looking at him.

"The way you smell," she replied whispering.

"I smell?" he asked confused "But I?"

"No, it is not a bad smell," she said interrupting him, "it is the smells of everything I love." she replied with her breath quickening again as she moved to sit next to him "Your blood smells like wine, incense, lotus blossoms. However just the way **you** smell." she grabbed him by the arm pulling him to her wrapping her arms around him running her hands through his hair burying her nose into his neck smelling him, Loki smiled enjoying her reaction. "You, just you smell like leather, with the faintest smell of the woods, a hint of soaps, and dark spices, a like winter. I think its called, cold, dark, and clean, you smell like a man, all topped of with a hint of mischief." she looked up at him worried about her reaction and let go of him, though he still smiled. Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to pull her towards him and kiss her, but he paused. They sat together in silence for sometime when Loki feeling strangely emboldened wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards. He ran his hand up her arm to her neck tilting her chin up with his thumb to look into her eyes then planted a kiss on her lips. She grasped the sides of his face deepening the kiss as Loki snaked his arms around her body caressing it with his long fingers as he roughly pulled her tighter to him. He felt Sekhmet move her hands out of his hair moving them down his chest to the front of his belted leather pants. Sekhmet pulled the belt loosening it then moved to unlace the ties roughly pushing and pulling them all free. Loki groaned against her lips pulling her up, he moved his hands down her hips to pull her skirt up her thighs. He moved her up against the shadowed wall close to them pinning her back to her it. Sekhmet grasped at his face with one hand kissing him hard as she moaned against his lips. She skillfully pulled him out of his tight confinement as he pushed her up the wall using his knee to pry her legs open pushing her skirt up higher around her waist. He grabbed himself from her hand, and pressed it into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. They broke their kiss as he roughly entered her causing them both to cry out a strangled out of breath cry looking into each others eyes. Sekhmet tangled her fingers into his hair pulling him to her mouth. He kissed down her neck she moaned his name as he pinned her against the wall with one arm firmly around her, and a free hand pressed flat against the wall when he thrust into her hard and fast. He breathed heavily against her neck as she met him with the same paces grinding against his hips. "What are you doing to me." he breathed harshly against her ear she moaned as he kissed her jaw, running his hand from the wall to her hip then up to grab at her right breast roughly. Sekhmet arched her back at his touch sighing, she roughly grabbed his face and kissed him hard biting his lip as she parted his lips with her tongue. Loki growled into her mouth as he moved his hands back down her hips pushing himself harder and deeper inside her, she cried out the most exquisite noises as she writhed against his body. His head was swimming with too many sensations his body began to tighten which caused him to push into her one last time as he cried out. Their breath ragged and shaky, he looked into her eyes and gently kissed her running his fingers against her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He rested his forehead again against hers as she smoothed his hair, both of them trying to slow their breath. Loki carefully pulled out of her then carefully placed her down onto her feet, her dress falling down. He refastened his pants while Sekhmet watched him as she leaned against the wall. Loki grabbed her again kissing her roughly pulling her hard to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I want you again." he whispered against her lips "I need you again." she smiled and grabbed at his face to kiss him. He again pulled her up against the pillar "No, Loki." she said as she pushed him away slightly.

"Why?" he replied frustrated.

"Not here," she said pulling him out the small terrace.

"Then where?" He said as he pulled her back towards him as they entered the hallway kissing her roughly pushing her up again against the wall.

"Your bed. I want you in your bed." she replied as she pushed against him.

"Done," he said as he held her tight and they disappeared then reappeared in his room.


	11. Chapter 11

He pulled her towards him as she began to pull his clothing off tossing it to the floor. He kissed her hard while pulled the straps of her dress down off her shoulders with his skilled fingers with ease. Loki kissed down her neck pressing his body up against hers running his hands down her back groping her shapely behind to her against his hardening body. "I want to feel you, all of you." he moaned, against her neck, she smirked and began to pull his shirt off leaving him only in his black leather pants. Loki yanked her dress down freeing her breasts which he immediately attacked with his hands and mouth. "Loki." she begged whimpering as he pulled the rest of her dress down leaving her only in her crown and necklace which hung low between her breasts. He kissed her forehead as he gently pulled the serpent crown off her head, and gently placed it on his bedside table then carefully took her necklace off placeing it with the crown. "You are so beautiful." he said surveying her whole body, as he pulled her towards him running a hand down her back, then pulled her hard towards him as he roughly groped her behind again "I like this part of you the most I think?" he added. She smiled and laughed at him as she ran her hands up his back as he bent down to kiss her. "Pull these down." she said as hands had traveled back down to the front of his pants which she pulled and tugged at them. He quickly pulled off his boots and she pulled and tugged them down past his hips running her hands down his backside till they completely fell down to the floor and he stepped out of them kicking them to the side. Loki moaned against her lips as she pulled him down with her onto his bed. He wasted no time as he parted her legs, and roughly entered her causing her to cry out as he lay flat on top of her. He roughly moved in and out of her making unintelligible sounds against her ear, Sekhmet writhed up into his chest her breasts pressing up against him. Loki pressed into her hard one last time moaning loudly, and collapsed on top of her. He kissed her running his hand down her arm, side, and thigh. He buried his nose in her hair as he moved over her, Sekhmet placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him till he lay flat on his back and she astride on top of him. Loki looked up at her as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her and himself up so that they faced each other her legs folded under her in a kneeling position. She kissed him gently as he pressed her body against his, Loki ran his hands up her back slowly as she moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair gently smoothing it. She gasped as she felt him harden between her legs, "I want you again" he whispered against her lips smiling, she nodded as she kissed him grinning "I don't think I could live without being with you." he groaned she giggled and kissed his lips sweetly.

"You will live without me." she replied looking into his eyes then kissing him again. "No," he answered "I will die if you leave me." Loki pulled her towards him till she rested her head on his shoulder kissing it, her arm lazily snaked around his stomach, he kissed the top of her head holding her closer to him.

"I want you to stay Sekhmet. I want you to stay with me in Asgard forever, I want you to be my princess, my love, mine."

"I can not stay here Loki, as much as that might appeal to me."

"Why?"

"I have duties I must do in my home."

"Then I will go with you."

"You can not, you must remain here. You are the son of Odin, you have great responsibilities to accomplish." she said as she adjusted herself to lay next to him to look into his eyes. "When you wish it, you may come to me though? Whenever you need me, you may come."

"Even if I wish to bury myself deep within you?" he replied smiling as he moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, even if you wish to bury yourself inside me." she said smiling softly smoothing his hair tucking it behind his ear. Loki kissed her and pulled one of her legs over his hip "Like now?", "Like now." she nodded smiling, Loki smiled back as he felt himself stiffen more as he leaning into her once more, as he kissed her carefully.

* * *

Ra walked with Odin in the gardens of the grand Golden Palace, they said nothing to each other till finally Ra spoke. "She is not awake yet, but should you request me to take her I will, as discussed last night. Though I feel Loki will become angry and upset."

"I understand my son's requests, but it is for the best I think." Odin replied "If only he was better about his mischief making."

"It is in his nature there is nothing you can do about it, though I know all he said last night was the truth. I assure you he was not lying." Ra replied, Odin nodded in agreement "I feel that we should see what happens when Loki, Thor, and their friends apologize."

"Can you assure me that Loki will not be in any danger?" Odin replied

"Jtj!"

"Hathor." Ra said as his eldest daughter appeared our of nowhere and bowed to Odin.

"I must speak with you immediately." she said calmly.

"What is it my child?"

"Sekhmet is awake now. I wanted to inform you as you had requested." She looked deeply in her father's eyes and he smirked with a nod.

"Give her a few moments then I wish for you to collect her, and bring her to wherever King Odin requests."

"Take her to the Throne room." Odin replied and nodded "I must go and find my sons." Ra nodded smiling and watched as Odin walked off.

"She is with the Asgardian Prince." Hathor said looking at her father.

"Does he know of what will happen between he and your sister?"

"He knows father, I told him."

"She is in his bed."

"Yes, he loves her. It is quite plain to see."

"He will have his heart broken."

"They both will. Thor will be fetching Loki."

"Will they ever be together Jtj? Will they ever be happy?"

"That I can not see, these things are never as simple as we wish for them to be. Go now my daughter, go and collect Sekhmet."

* * *

"I want you to scream my name." Loki replied hoarsely. "Loki." she whimpered, "Louder!" he commanded "Like when you wanted my blood."

"LOKI! OH LOKI!" she cried out, he continued to please her with his silver tongue that did end up having an effect on her after all, and she cried out whimpering again.

"Say you are mine." he commanded.

"YOU ARE MINE LOKI!" she replied laughing "and I am yours Loki. I want you inside of me Loki, all of you." He pulled his fingers out of her swirled his tongue one last time before he went atop of her again. "No, I want you to take me from behind." she said as she moved to turn her back to him. Loki grabbed her roughly till she was on her hands and knees on his bed, he took himself in his hand and teased her entrance where his fingers had just been. He pressed into her slightly and she cried out feeling him invade her again, he then gripped both sides of her hips and slammed into her hard and fast. "LOKI!" she screamed, he grinned to himself when she screamed wantingly, "LOKI, I WANT YOU, HARDER. OH LOKI!" he did as she asked but pulled her up so that her back was against his chest, her arms went up behind his head and neck while his hands held her to him. One of his hands traveled to one of her breasts kneading it, while his other hand coasted down her stomach as his fingers moved teased her. He pushed his hips up into her, Sekhmet's head fell back into the crook of his neck, she pulled his head down to meet her lips, he moved his hand off her breast to gently cup her cheek as he met her lips. She broke the kiss as she involuntarily shuddered moaning his name breathlessly, her hand around his neck moved to the back of his head running her fingers up into his hair clawing him with her nails. Loki cried out loudly as he began to feel himself tighten as he pressed into her once more as she screamed his name even louder than she had before. He held in his arms as he gently eased them down onto the bed, both of them out of breath gasping for air. "Was I loud enough Loki?" she asked as she turned to face him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"More than enough, now everyone will know you are mine." he replied smiling, she laughed and gently kissed his lips. He held her in his arms as they faced each other nose to nose, she tried to smooth his ruffled hair, but it just would not lay flat. "I seem to have ruined your hair." she whispered.

"I care not." he replied smiling as he grabbed her backside as he pulled her leg up over his.

"You can not keep your hands off my backside can you?" she asked laughing, Loki shook his head and kissed her.

"It is a very nice backside, but not as nice as these." he said as his hand traveled up from her backside to her breast. She laughed again as he kissed her nose. "Loki!"

"What?" he said as he smiled as his fingers slid back down to her backside pressing her up against him. "I want to stay in bed with you for the rest of the day."

"That would be quite pleasant indeed, however I do not think that it would be possible." she replied running her fingers through his hair again trying to keep it flat like he normally wore it. Loki batted her hand away and rested his forehead against her's after he kissed it.

"I like this." he whispered "I wish to wake up with you in my arms like this every morning."

"I would not mind that as well." she replied kissing his lips.

"I never thought that I would find you." Loki said smoothing her cheek tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone to love me, someone to love. Someone to have that is only mine." he replied smiling before he kissed her carefully.

"Loki, you will have me always."

Loki smiled again and pulled her towards his body crushing his lips against her, kissing down her neck again as he ran his hand up her leg.

"Someone is coming." She said as she sat up, "What?" Loki replied panicked as he bolted up from the bed, they both looked a mess. Loki looked at her worried, but she shook her head smiling pulled him towards her and kissed him, then vanished with all her things.


	12. Chapter 12

"BROTHER!" Thor bellowed

"Damn!" he stated as he ran to his dressing room to redress himself quickly. "WHAT!" Loki replied as he frantically threw his clothing on quickly smoothing them as he then walked out into his room.

"You look quite the mess! As though you have just returned from a frantic battle." Thor replied as he surveyed him "Your hair never looks like that unless you've been sparring? It looks as though the battle took place in here? Why are your clothes throw about, and your bed..." Thor looked approvingly at his baby brother with a big smile "A maiden has been in here, in your bed."

"No." Loki said as he walked back towards his mirror to try and fix his hair.

"You are lying to me." Thor said smirking as he watched Loki "Who is it? That one who always saunters around you? The blond one, you know the one, and here I was thinking that the Princess Sekhmet once had caught your attention... Though I am afraid that she might become a bit too aggressive in bed for you?" Thor laughed, though Loki glared at him "However Loki all jests aside, she's quite dangerous, I do not want you to become injured or die. I enjoy you a bit too much baby brother for you to die. Please Loki, please be careful with her please make sure that your intentions towards her are not going to cause incidents. I know you like her more than you will admit."

"No Thor, she actually saunters around me for your attentions like ALL the other maidens do. The servants must not have come to clean up, and why do you think that she has caught my attention? The Princess Sekhmet is not a danger to me, I honestly do not think that this will ever happen again. I do not like, love her, or want her in my bed for any reason." Loki replied smoothing his hair back as he ran his fingers down through it.

"Loki, I know you are lying baby brother about all of what you have just said. You forget we passed out from drinking in the sitting room, you did not sleep in your bed! You do like her, I noticed yesterday when you asked her to dance, you never dance unless mother forces you too. And you also forget that you mentioned to me that you thought her interesting, and beautiful."

"This conversation again! Why are you here? Also STOP calling me baby brother, you stupid oaf." Loki asked rolling his eyes.

"I came to fetch you. We all have been summoned by father, for our heart felt apology. Loki, you are feeling better are you not? You are not terrified that she will harm you again are you?"

"Oh right, the apology. I just have told you, she will not do anything to me!" Loki replied smoothing his hair back again as strands in the front fell around his face "I suppose we must go then?"

"Your hair is fine brother." Thor said as he pulled him by the arm "Who was in here with you Loki?" Thor added begging as he followed him out of the room.

"No one, now do shut your mouth." Loki replied as he pushed Thor away from him as he tried to pull him into a neck crushing hug.

They walked into the throne room where their father, mother, and Ra stood along with Sekhmet who looked perfect as though nothing had happened moments before hair perfect, clothes perfect, crown atop of her head. The warriors all stood waiting for the two brothers to enter into the room.

"What kept you." Fandral whispered to Loki as he stood next to he, Thor, Hogun, Sif, and Volgstagg as they walked towards the grand gold throne.

"Loki was entertaining a maiden in his bed this afternoon." Thor whispered before Loki could answer.

"NO I HAVE NOT!" whispered Loki furiously.

"What is so embarrassing about that?" Fandral shrugged smirking "Now who was it? Well perhaps he is embarrassed about who was in there since he will not tell us."

"No one! No one, was in my bed!" Loki hissed giving him a murderous glare.

"Come now, we will find out soon enough anyway." Thor replied "He can not hide her forever."

"Watch me." Loki hissed.

"So there was a maiden in your bed?" Thor whispered as they approached Odin's throne, they all chuckled and Odin silenced them "What is so amusing to all of you?"

"Nothing Father." Loki replied bowing his head "Just the usual laugh at my expense."

"It was not laughing in the laughing sense. More of the." Fandral began but was quickly interrupted.

"I was told you all wanted to say something to me." Sekhmet said as she spoke in a loud clear voice stopping the inquisition Loki had been barraged under.

"Yes Princess Sekhmet, we all wanted to apologize to you." Sif said as she bowed respectfully to her.

"Then I accept, and hope that you all will accept mine in return." she replied looking at all of them.

"You need not apologize" Loki said looking up at her with a small smile playing on his lips "It is we who should be begging for your forgiveness."

"You have my forgiveness." she said softly eying him as though he was the only one in the room which made his heart begin to beat faster in his chest.

"You are too kind my glittering Lady." Fandral added with a flourishing bow which caused Sekhmet to grin. Loki turned his head to him slightly annoyed, but calmed himself knowing he was just being his normal charming self. Sekhmet smirked as she watched Loki and said nothing more.

"If you would like." Sif added "We can take you on that tour now? Perhaps even a ride?" Sekhmet looked at her father who then looked at Odin.

"What do you think? I was under the impression that you would be going back home, however if Ra seems to think it fine you are welcome to stay." Odin said to her, she looked at him slightly suspicious, she knew he was very afraid for his youngest son but she selfishly wanted to stay with Loki while she could.

"If my father, and yourself feel as though I should I will go home." she replied through her selfish intentions, not wanting to cause anymore problems for Loki than she already had.

"NO!" Loki shouted looking at Sekhmet as he stepped towards her, "You can not leave!"

"Loki, enough!" Odin shouted looking at him sternly, still unsure on what to do.

"Please, do not leave. Not just yet, please!" Loki said walking towards her looking, he looked at Ra with pleading eyes "Please do not take your daughter from here, not yet please."

Ra looked at Odin who was baffled by Loki's behavior then to Sekhmet "Sekhmet, what is your opinion?"

"I am not hungry for blood if that is what you are worried about. Loki unfortunately satisfied my needs thoroughly." Odin looked at her, then warily looked at his youngest son. Loki unconsciously smiled knowing that he satisfied her in more than one way, and on more than one occasion however leaving him wanton for her in ways he never thought he ever could feel. His whole being was begging for her to not leave, and he knew she felt it radiate through towards her.

"You think that is amusing Loki?" Odin said in response to his son's smile, Loki immediately wiped the look off his face and shook his head. "Then why do you smile?"

"I'm just pleased that everything has been put right." Loki said softly, Odin eyed him suspiciously again he knew something was not right with his son and it worried him.

"Shall we go then?" Thor asked.

"Yes, let us go." Sekhmet said as she walked towards them.

"Sekhmet?" Ra said grabbing her by her wrist as she walked past him.

"Yes father, I will be perfectly fine." she replied smiling up at her father.

"What of Loki?" Ra said eying her.

"Father." she replied as she, grabbed Loki pulled a knife from his side and cut his finger quite deeply causing him to wince loudly and blood to drip thickly to the golden floor below. She took his hand in her's and immediately healed his cut. "See, I am not ravaging him." she said looking into his eyes she then let go of him, "See your son, and brother are perfectly safe, my teeth have not grown sharp, and my eyes are not red. Please rest assured that I will not harm your son, I promise." she added watching them all, especially her father. "May we all go now?"

"Sekhmet, this is no laughing mater." Ra replied.

"Father, indeed it is not. Do I seem as though I will harm the Prince? I am made of your eye father, do you sense that I will harm him?" she said as she walking towards her father looking at him sternly.

"Go, just go, play with your friends." Ra replied dismissively. They all quickly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

"Is Loki in danger?" Frigga asked looking at Ra worried.

"No, not now. I assure you she will not harm him. I swear to you both, when the time comes where she is desiring of blood. I shall chain her and keep her from coming here to your lands. I will not allow this to happen again." Ra replied truthfully.

"I still do not understand why she is so attracted to his blood?" Odin stated looking at Ra questioningly.

"Nor do I in truth. I have no answers for you, I wish I did but I do not."

"Frigga supposes as does Thor that Loki and she are meant to be together?"

"Perhaps? However even with my all seeing eyes Odin, I can not give that answer to you. However please I assure you, he is not in danger anymore. As you have seen she did not lust after his blood." Ra replied looking Odin in the eyes.

"I still am at a loss at what happened?" Odin said as he sat down and watched Ra pace in front of him.

"I am as well. I never expected this to happen when I brought her. Never. I will keep a close watch on her while she is out with them today. No harm will come to him or the others."

"Come now, let us look to the future." Odin said as he rose from his throne and motioned to Ra to walk with him "I have been working on this for quite some time, the boys have been helping also, Loki has been the master mind behind it all. He will be such a magnificent help to Thor once he has ascended to my throne. His mind works like a puzzle."

"That it does." Ra replied as he followed Odin into the war room.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi readers! Sorry I keep forgetting to give you all my heart felt thanks, I just get so excited to post that I completely forget! So here's a big thanks for your continued interest in my fic! Reviews are always welcome. As a side note, I'm incredibly excited that The Walking Dead Season Three will be starting soon on the West Coast! Yay! So you will have to forgive me if there are extra spelling mistakes, or grammatical errors... I was too excited to pay attention to the story.

* * *

"How do I look? Should I change?" Sekhmet asked "I feel as though I should?"

"You look ravishing as always." Fandral replied smiling elegantly.

"That is not what she asked." Loki said annoyed.

"I thank you for your charming comment, however Prince Loki is correct in his response. I will just change to simpler attire, I feel it is more appropriate for your sort of adventures." she said as her beautiful scarlet dress changed into the gold outfit that she had on when she fought them all the night before. "I am ready now."

"Good let us all go then," Thor replied smirking at her warily.

"Then lead the way?" she said and they all walked off. Loki lingered next to her as they walked. Sekhmet looked at him and gave him a small smile as she walked with him slowly. The others made distracting sounds talking loudly about what they had planned for the day for the visiting Princess which gained their respect. Loki walked closer to her and pulled her to his side as he wrapped an his arm around her waist. "I wish we could just sneak away and finish what Thor distracted. I have been left quite unsatisfied." he whispered into her ear keeping his eye on the ones in front of them kissing her cheek. "Later, they would notice that we were gone then Thor would know I was the one in your bed." she replied whispering back as she quickly kissed him, "And I lied, I was not thoroughly satisfied, not enough anyways either." Loki groaned begrudgingly and let go of her waist walking an arms length away from her.

"The stables are this way." Sif said turning back to inform Sekhmet.

"Wonderful." Sekhmet replied "However I never have ridden a horse."

"What?" Loki questioned looking at her strangely.

"Well, we... I don't need to. Will you teach me?" Sekhmet asked looking at him smiling.

"Why do you not just ride with one of us?" Thor suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Only if one of you promises to teaches me to ride before I go." she asked looking towards Thor.

"That my Lady is something we would be honored to do." Fandral replied smiling, Loki rolled his eyes grabbed Sekhmet by her hand and pulled her along with him "She shall ride with me. Let us go, we all have things we need to attend to." he added frustrated.

"Loki!" Sekhmet said stunned as he pulled her along with him "Let me go.", "No." he said looking back at her smirking as he kept pulling her by the hand. The warriors and Thor exchanged amused yet confused glances at each other. "Hurry!" Loki said turning back to face them before he pulled her along again. They entered the stables, and the grooms were told to ready the horses for them. In no time at all the horses had been ready for their journey. They all mounted on their horses waiting for Sekhmet to climb on the back of Loki's horse.

"Put you right foot in the stirrup as you grab my hand, I will pull you up. Yes like that." he said as he pulled her up, she wrapped her arms around his waist smiling into his shoulder. "Can you see?" he asked as he looked back at her "No not really, your too tall." she whispered smiling at him "But I am fine Loki, I can see well enough."

"Come on you two." Thor called back to them, giving his brother a approving smirk which Loki returned, thought he knew his brother to be pleased by this site Thor had a worried look in his eye. Loki felt annoyed, but shrugged it out of his mind he was still going to be in the company of Sekhmet and that made up for everything that happened.

"Hold on." Loki said as he urged the horse forward, Sekhmet tightened her grip on him when the animal moved "I will not let you fall." he said laughing as he turned his head to look at her, she nodded and then rested her cheek on his back shoulder slightly loosening her grip on him.

"Where will we go?" She asked tightening her grip on his waist.

"Probably out into the city? Then maybe out to the forest wherever the day takes us? Though I hope it will end up with you undressed in my arms again."

Sekhmet laughed "I want to see all the things I saw from the terrace."

"That terrace does indeed have a excellent view." he replied smirking "I think I will however enjoy it more than I normally do from now on."

"Oh?" she replied as she pressed against his back to stretch herself higher kissing the side of his neck then resting her chin on the crook of his shoulder.

"Yes" he added smiling again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent showing Sekhmet around the city, all the people of Asgard looked in amazement as she walked through the streets with them. Loki walked next to her as the sunlight would stream through catching her skin causing it to glow, each time that would happen everyone would sigh in wonder. Loki smirked to himself, he got to touch, and feel every inch of that shining skin. "That is beautiful." she said suddenly rousing him from his thoughts as she pointed to sparkling rings in the window "What is that clear stone that catches the sun, and the green one in the middle?" she asked looking at Loki

"The clear ones are called diamonds, and the green one is called sapphire." Loki replied looking at her "You have never seen them before?"

"No, we do not have those at home. The diamonds shine like the Bifrost."

"They do you are right." he replied looking at her smiling softly.

"And the metal they are set in? Is it silver?" she asked standing closer to him admiring the ring.

"No, I believe it is white gold." he said as he edged closer to her, he took her fingers with in his as he entwining them together.

"White gold?" she asked curiously looking up at him.

"Yes." he grinned looking down at her wishing he could touch and kiss her.

"It is very beautiful. I especially like the one with the green stone in the middle in the middle." she said as she pointed to an elaborately designed ring.

"I suppose it is?" Loki replied as he looked at it then to her.

"Green like your eyes." she replied looking up at him

"Silver like your bones." he smiled as he took his hand in her's pulled her along since they had gotten slightly left behind. "But it is not of silver?"

"It looks like it enough?" he shrugged.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Sif said as she pulled Sekhmet away from Loki, who suddenly grew annoyed as he was enjoying his moment with her. "We all could go hunting? You do hunt do you not?"

"Of course. We hunt hippopotamus, crocodiles, animals that look like what you call deers, though they are much faster than deer. We also on occasion must accompany my grandfather in our underworld to hunt for Apophis. He is a large evil snake who tries every night to kill my grandfather so that the sun will not rise. There are demons, spirits, and other formidable things that we must kill along the way too."

"What are those?" Sif asked "The hippopatumiss, and the coocodil? No wonder you are such an agile fighter, you were born to fight."

"Hippopotamus and large dangerous animals which live in our great river, and crocodiles are large long lizards with very large sharp teeth." she replied

"How interesting." Sif said as they two walked on exchanging stories about hunts. Loki walked next to Thor watching Sekhmet as she walked gracefully next to Sif.

"Well brother, you have been quite the gentleman." Thor replied

"I owe her."

"Do you? She seems to think that none of us do?"

"Thor, I just want to make sure that she enjoys the rest of her time here. I feel responsible that she should." Loki replied brushing off Thor.

"Loki, you do not owe anything more." Thor looked at his brother curiously with a sideways glance "I wonder if this near death experience has effected you more than we all might think?"

"It has, and hasn't?"

"Loki," Thor said as he grabbed his brother gingerly by the arm making him face him "brother, you have become quite strange since last night."

"How so?" Loki replied pulling his arm back slightly annoyed.

"She is doing something to you? Something strange."

"She isn't doing anything to anyone Thor."

"We don't even know what this will mean now that she's taken your blood?"

"Nothing, nothing of needed concern." Loki said but again Thor grabbed him, and pulled him back.

"Explain?"

"Her sister said we would be connected that's all."

"How?"

"That is all, we would just be connected, nothing more."

"Did you tell father?"

"No, why?"

"Should he not know?"

"Why? What does it mater to him."

"Loki, she is dangerous." Thor whispered in his ear "If she can always know where you are, what is to stop her from ripping you open, and drinking your blood when she gets a craving for it?"

"She will not!" he replied pulling away from Thor walking off annoyed.

"Loki!" Thor said as he pulled him back.

"Enough!" Loki replied forcefully "Leave it be."

"Loki I am concerned, you are my brother!"

"She is not going to kill me and drink my blood."

"But what if she does?"

"Then I will deal with it when it happens."

"Loki." Thor said as he pulled his brother back forcing him to look into his eyes "Loki, if you do not tell father I will." Thor said as he pushed past Loki walking back towards the others. Loki scrunched his face in anger and walked hurried towards them.

"I'm leaving." Loki said from behind them in an angry tone.

"Why?" Sekhmet asked worried walking towards him.

"I have things to do." He replied walking off.

"Loki, Loki! But you said you would take me on your horse." she called back

"Ask Fandral, he'll be quite pleased. He hasn't taken his eyes off you once since you have been here." he replied back walking to his horse climbing onto it, and setting off. Sekhmet looked at Thor who shrugged at her.

"I forbid you to leave me." Sekhemet commanded, Loki sighed and turned his horse around and walked towards them. "Lift me up." Loki did as she said and she climbed up behind him. "Go." He urged the horse forward "Take me to the gate."

"Which gate?"

"The Bifrost Gate Way. Go Loki." Loki did as she commanded, and they all looked at each other as the two of them rode off.

"Why are you making me take you there?" Loki asked bemused.

"I am going home. I have and am causing more problems than needed." She replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to all of you for reading and enjoying my fanfic. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter, things are going to start to change a bit for our two main characters. Thanks again!

* * *

"I will not allow you leave." he said bitterly turning his face to look back at her.

"You have no choice in this matter, it is for you I must leave." she replied coldly staring straight into his eyes.

"But this afternoon, you said. After what happened when we were together, you said."

"Loki!" she interrupted impatiently, however he did not allow her to continue and quickly interjected, "NO! I will not let you leave, not now!" he said as he stopped the horse, twisted his body to look at her better.

"I will go, you will say goodbye to me, and it will be over just as soon as it started." she replied looking into his eyes again this time her voice wavered and to coldness in her tone disappeared.

"No."

"Yes Loki. Do not argue with me or I will kill you." she replied rolling her eyes as her eyes began to glow red.

"Then kill me." he replied desperately. "I do not want to be away from you."

"Go, make the horse go." she replied coldly "Or I will leave now. I do not need the Bifrost to go home."

"I do not want you to go." he said in his pleading tone.

"Loki, please. Do not make it harder than it already is. I could have just gone without saying goodbye you, you know that." Sekhmet hugged him from behind, nuzzling her face into the back of his shoulder.

"Please, please do not leave like this. Please!" Loki replied pleading as he bent his head low hiding the angry tears that burned in his eyes.

"No." she choked "No. Stop begging and just please keep going forward Loki."

They rode in silence the rest of the way there, Loki fuming with anger at her for leave him. Sekhmet held onto him gently and then would suddenly tighten her grip as though trying to savor every bit of him before she left. Once they reached the end of the Bifrost Loki climbed off the horse then helped Sekhmet down off the horse. They walked towards the Guardian of the Gate Way who watched them both approach with his gold glowing eyes.

"Heimdall." Sekhmet said as she bowed.

"My Lady Sekhmet, Prince Loki." he replied nodding his head.

"Will you open the gate for me, I wish to go home." she said in a clear steady voice.

"You will go alone?" Heimdall questioned surveying them both "Your father will not be pleased."

"Yes, I will go alone my father will understand." she replied, Loki took her hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, I will though do you not think it impolite to leave without saying goodbye?" Heimdall stated as he surveyed them both.

"They want me to leave I am a danger to your Prince Heimdall." she said as she pulled her hand from Loki's.

"Yes, I saw all. Everything." Heimdall replied as he looked at them both again. Loki shifted uncomfortably, however Sekhmet looked unfazed and continued "Open the gate way and send me home then."

"No, no you can not leave." Loki bellowed at her his face twisting in fury.

"Enough Loki. Lord Heimdall please." Sekhmet commanded silencing him causing him to grow more angry. Heimdall walked inside the portal and began his work, Loki glared daggers at him for listening to what she requested.

"Loki, come say goodbye to me." she said looking at him stiffly, Loki walked to her with reddening angry eyes, she snaked her arms around his neck while he picked her up wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "Don't go." he whispered "Stay here with me just for one more night. Just one more night with me." she shook her head and kissed his cheek. "If I stay it will be a thousand times harder to leave than it already is." He put her down on her feet and she smoothed his hair back into place. Loki looked down at her and she turned to Heimdall.

"Whenever you are ready." he said to her, she nodded as she took a step forward but Loki pulled her back towards him crushing his lips against hers pulling her to him, holding on to her tightly savoring every last feel of her. As he let go of her he placed something small and cold in her hand which she looked down at and smiled when she opened it.

"I stole it." he said quietly smirking at her, she smiled at him when she realized what it was that he gave her. "I was going to give it to you later when we were alone."

"I do not expect anything less from you." she said as he put the ring she had pointed out in the market they had walked through together. He slid it on her finger then she pulled him in for another kiss. Loki grabbed her pulling her towards him hard snaking his arms around her again as she ran her hands through his hair then let him go. "I promise you, we will see each other again." she added as she turned and then nodded to Heimdall. Then she was gone in a flash. Loki stood there frozen for sometime till he once more gave Heimdall a furious glance then walked out of the Gate Ways enclosure mounted his horse and headed furiously home.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again for the kind review, and comments, it was very nice to hear from you guys. As I said before things are going to change for our two main characters, and we will be moving from the pre-Avengers into post-Avengers world. Thanks again!

* * *

Loki woke in a cold sweat, he knew whatever dream he had have clearly was a sign that something was wrong, he had been having them since he was brought back to Asgard when he finally was left alone with his thoughts. He shifted on the small cot in his dark, dank, and drafty cell in the dungeons, he rose off the cot and walked towards the cell doors and peered outside from the small opening that let the only light inside. The guards stood all around his cell weapons drawn and ready for him should he try to escape, it was an over precaution taken by Odin even though he had bound Loki's magical abilities. Odin did not trust his son enough to stay put , and all precautions had been taken to keep him in his cell hence his stay in his new luxurious cell. The guard directly in front of his cell followed his every move with his watchful eyes, Loki looked at him and smirked with his eyes filled with a feral malice before he walked back to sit back down on his small cot. He rested his head against the wall and looked up at the grimy ceiling wondering what would become of him. He spent most of his time thinking, thinking of his life before all this and his blood boiled. He remembered all the hurt, lies, and torment that he had been placed under because of those people whom he had thought were his family.

"Loki!" Thor's voice boomed through the cell door. Loki looked up at him with a cold hateful stare, Thor looked down at him through the window. "Father wants you brought to him."

"YOUR FATHER! HE IS NOT MY FATHER, NOR ARE YOU MY BROTHER!" Loki shouted viciously snarling and rattling the door as he bolted towards him. Thor looked at his baby brother with sad eyes then dropped his head. He understood Loki's malicious behavior towards them, but he longingly hoped that it would end sometime soon, however he doubted it greatly. Loki had done terrible things to him, and their family, to Asgard as a whole, they were all unforgivable however, he still loved him.

"I will come back for you once you have regained your composure." Thor said softly as he walked back slowly to the long winding steps.

"YOUR FATHER DID THIS TO ME!" Loki shouted after him still pounding and rattling the door. "HE IS THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE IN HERE NOT I! HE MADE ME THIS WAY, HE MADE ME LIKE THIS! HE STOLE ME, STOLE EVERYTHING THAT WAS MINE, EVERYTHING!"

Thor turned back and looked at the cell door, bowed his head once more and walked back up the winding steps till he once again reached the sunlit hallway that lead him to his father's study. He opened the door and Odin looked up at him with grim eyes, "I know Thor, I know. You did well not bring him here just yet, he is still too furious with us to see reason. I fear that he is beyond it at this point."

"I wish there was someone to see that he is acting worse than a mad man."

"There is no one on this realm that could."

"Sekhmet?"

"Yes, however she would have come by now. She would have come before all of this happened, she is nowhere to be seen or heard of."

"Perhaps she too is disappointed by his actions?"

"Perhaps?"

"Father, something is amiss and you are not telling me?"

"Do you not find it odd that not once she has come to your brother's aid, or tried to stop him? If they are so bonded as they had said should she not have come to him? Especially now?"

"You think that she has forsaken him?" Thor asked in disbelief, "I can not think that she would do such a thing!"

"I would not doubt it, she is the Goddess of what her people call order they refer to it as Ma'at. What Loki has done is against it, everything that he has done is against it Thor, she may be punishing him further?"

"I should go get him now, I think he might have calmed?"

"Yes, Thor. Go." Odin said with a sigh. Odin pinched the bridge of his nose recounting all the misdeeds that Loki had took sole role in. He would pay heavily for his crimes. He almost killed Thor, he murdered his true father the Jotunn King, destroyed the Bifrost, almost wiped out Jotunheim. Those were only brought from here, the rest was while he was on Midgard, and those crimes were listed long as well. Their attachment though it maybe strong would conflict with her function Thor, has he not even once spoke of her to you?"

"No, he only speaks ill of us, of you most of all. He is beyond reason, beyond logic, his anger is something that I have not seen the likes of ever father." Thor replied as he heavily sat down, "I do not think that he is ready to see you, let alone mother. Perhaps if you permit it, since now we have the casket I could go to Sekhmet and speak with her? Persuade her to come here, and perhaps reason with him."

"It is possible, I could send you to Kmt. Do not speak a word to anyone of this. Come with me to the vault." Odin said as they both quickly moved to the vault where they both stood in front of the bright blue casket glowing brightly "How will you come home?"

"Do not fear father, I will find a way." Thor replied confidently "Trust the hope that all will be made right. I will see to it for us all." Odin nodded apprehensively, he knew that his allies there would take care of Thor and he would return safely. He grasped the casket and aimed at his eldest willing him to arrive safely in the lands of Kmt.

* * *

Thor opened his eyes which were blinded by the strongest sunlight he had ever experienced, he quickly shaded his eyes with his hand as he suddenly felt heat seep through him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw a bustling city unlike he had ever seen. People dressed in linens of various colors, women in long dresses with long flowing hair that he remembered Sekhmet and her sisters wearing, men either bald or wearing what appeared to be wigs. They all were dressed like the royals that he once saw gracing the halls of Asgard though much less extravagant and plain. Carts pulled by donkeys full of different good being lead to a market of in the distance passed him, children ran around the streets in various states of undress laughing and shouting at one another. He walked a bit unsure where he was to go till two guards dressed in magnificent gold armor slightly similar to Sekhmet's only much more masculine, suddenly appeared before him, "My lord Thor, we have been sent to bring you to His Majesty Ra." Thor nodded and walked off with the guards, but suddenly found himself standing in a large court yard of a colossal brightly painted building. "Where have you brought me?" Thor asked looking at the guards.

"You are in the grand temple of Karnak home of Amun."

"I thought you were taking me to Ra?"

"Foolish Asgardian, Amun-Ra is another aspect of our Lord. He will be with you shortly." One of the guards spoke as they both stepped back to their posts at the entrance of the massive court yard. Thor looked around to see the images that graced the walls, they all showed images of Ra being worshiped or offered various goods. The writing on the wall was foreign to him and looked more like pictures that writing but he knew had Loki been with him he would have learned more. Loki always knew everything, he never realized how much he needed his brother's love of books till he no longer had them at his disposable. He studied the images in wonder trying to learn something of them till he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Thor quickly turned around readying himself for a fight but saw Ra standing in the middle of the court yard smirking, his skin glinted softly but his large feather plumed crown dressed in gold and his gold accessories blinded his eyes.

"Come, you must be quite warm in your clothes. Follow me inside and out of my court yard." He said plainly as they walked into the temple. Thor hesitantly followed him inside, but did find it much cooler inside, the inside was lit by small oil lamps that lined the pathway. Ra walked into a larger room inside where he sat on his throne was placed large fires burned on either side of his gold throne which was placed on a large rising mound made of black smooth stones. "You have come looking for Sekhmet." Ra said looking down at Thor thoughtfully, he seemed slightly changed tired and worried.

"Yes, I wanted to see if she would come with me to Asgard. Loki needs her I need for her to speak with him, it is of a great matter to help my brother." Thor replied as he walked closer to Ra his voice firm and constant.

"She is not here." Ra said plainly looking down at Thor with tired eyes "She has not been here for quite sometime."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confused looking up at Ra confused.

"Sekhmet has been banished from my lands for her defiance of my word." Ra replied softly, Thor searched Ra's eyes and he noted a twinge of regret in them. Ra looked impassive and shifted uncomfortable in his golden throne.

"Banished?" Thor asked shocked.

"Yes, as you had been cast out once so has she."

"What has she done, that you would cast out your most prized child?" Thor replied confused "Where is she, I must speak with her for Loki's sake!"

"You brother is beyond all reason and help!" Ra said standing, his eyes glinting maliciously "Your love and constant forgiveness for your brother is quite heart warming. What help do you think that Sekhmet would be to help him, he will always disappoint you."

"Surely nothing she could have done could possibly have compared to what I or Loki has done? Please, please tell me where she may be." Thor replied

"I will speak no more of this, when I see she has learned her lesson I shall restore her and bring her home. Go now do not linger here Son of Odin." Ra replied as he sat back down and rested heavily onto his throne.

"There is nothing more you will tell me?" Thor pleaded "Please, please let me help."

"No," Ra replied rising pointing to Thor "Go now."

Thor stood before him still confused, he could not understand why this had happened how cold Ra had been to him. Thor bowed to him and walked off back in the direction he started from.

"Come with me." a voice whispered in his ear as he felt a pull and found himself in a different temple.

"Princess Hathor!" Thor replied as she materialized in front of him, she lightly smiled and motioned for him to come further inside.

"I am sorry that you have arrived to this. Our father is not himself since he sent Sekhmet away, he will not admit it though he regrets his choice." she commented as she motioned for him to come and sit with her inside the small pavilion shaded by notched fig trees.

"Could you tell me where she has gone?" Thor replied hoping she would be much more helpful that Ra had been.

"I can help you, yes I know where she is. She is where you only have recently been, where yourself and Loki too have been. On what you call Midgard."

"Where in Midgard? It is quite a large place."

"That I do not know, as you said it is a large realm?"

"Why are you helping me?" Thor asked confused he almost thought that she was playing a trick on him. "Your father whom I had hoped would aid me did not."

"I want things to be put right, I need them to be put right. Between my father and our family, between Loki and our family. You have friends on Midgard, do you not? Perhaps they may be able to help find her?"

"Yes, I will speak with them. I must go home and relay this to my father."

"Please do be careful. I know that she has been stripped of her powers, and I feel she may have lost her memories also."

"Why do you think that?" Thor asked worried

"She would have tried to seek yourself, and Loki while you both were in Midgard. Should she be lost there in such a state, she may be in much more trouble than I could ever imagine. The mortals do not look very kindly on one who assumes that they are a Goddess of a realm that is in their eyes nothing more and ruins of a mighty ancient empire."

"We were a bit busy. I understand, when I first was in midgard the mortals did not once believe me till they experienced my words were not lies."

"Yes, thought you know that she would have searched for you both for help. She loves your brother, and therefor she loves you too Thor." Hathor replied thoughtfully "Please, find my sister. Find her and restore her, bring her back home."

"If I tell my father, Loki may hear and try to find her himself." Thor said as he stood up, however Hathor quickly grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes as he turned to face her. "No, he must not find her." Hathor cautioned "She will become angry, and quite hungry once she is restored, and you know what will take palace when she is angered. You know what will happen to Loki. She will kill him."


	16. Chapter 16

Thor walked to the great golden throne room after Hathor had returned him back to Asgard, his Father and Mother were seated next to each other Thor noticed Frigga was in tears as he approached closer he knew those tears shed were over Loki and it angered him. Odin placed his arm around her whispering in her ear comforting words as he tried to comfort her.

"There is a great problem." Thor said firmly looking at both of his parents.

"What?" Odin replied looking at his son, Thor walked closer to them both "Mother do not cry, Loki is fine... well, fine enough."

"Why has this happened? Why did he do this to us again?" she asked through tear filled sobs.

"Do not trouble yourself thinking of that, at least he is home safe, and can cause no more devastation. At least I am hopeful that he can no longer." Thor replied hoping he would be able to comfort her with his words, though he doubted that it was any help.

"What has happened, what did Ra have to say for himself? Where is she? Where is Sekhmet?" Odin asked.

"That is the trouble father. When I arrived in Kmt, Ra had sent his guards to bring me to him. He knew why I had come and he informed me she no longer was there in Kmt, that she was gone."

"What? Why did you go there Thor?" Frigga asked looking at him with confusion in her tear filled eyes.

"I had hoped that she would come back to Asgard to speak with Loki, however I do not even know where I can begin to find her. Ra, Ra banished her. Hathor spoke with me after I had spoken with Ra, it seems she is in Midgard and well."

"Well what?" Odin asked worried.

"Ra has compromised her memory, she knows nothing of her past, the mortals could possibly think she is insane. Father, what would you think if a young maiden appears suddenly from nowhere claiming she is the ancient Goddess Sekhmet with no memory, except that she is a Goddess of a realm that you know only as a ancient civilization that is no longer? Hathor has asked if my friends on Midgard could possibly find her."

"Is that solution you seem to have come to also?"

"Yes, also Loki must not know of this. Should she regain her powers, she will once more have her memory restored to her, and hopefully all will be well afterwards."

"You are sure that Hathor can be trusted? Why would she say Loki must not know of this? He should know, Loki loves her." Frigga said as her tears slowly stopped, leaving her with tired red eyes.

"Hathor loves her sister, she wishes to put things right. I feel I can trust her."

"Why must Loki not know of this?" Frigga asked again looking Thor in the eyes.

"Hathor fears that should Sekhmet gain her powers she might, she would... He may be in danger."

"Danger?" Odin questioned.

"She fears that Sekhmet may kill him because of her hunger, because of his blood. He should be nowhere near her, he must stay detained where he is safe." Thor replied sadly.

"If she is indeed in danger, I will not forgive myself if I knew where she was and left there. I agree Loki must not know, he must not know." Odin replied unsure what else to say.

"I want to see Loki." Frigga said to Odin.

"As you wish." he sighed as they both stood to go see their son.

* * *

"Loki?" Frigga said softly looking at him.

"What. What do you want from me." Loki asked coldly looking up at her with cold hateful eyes.

"Loki please." Frigga pleaded as she walked towards the bars of his cells window.

"I do not want to see you or him." Loki said his voice raising as he pointed at Odin. "Leave, leave me in my wretched state."

"Loki, why, how is it always that you do this!" Odin replied furiously "Twisting my intentions! You were born and raised to be a King! Why do you keep this viciousness in your heart!"

"Enough both of you!" Frigga replied angered "I am tired of this foolishness. Yes Loki, you have every right to be upset, just as we all have every right to be upset with you. You have shamed our family, and Asgard. We love you Loki, we care for you, protected you, and though you are too angry to see it you love us all too. I do not want this conversation to continue any longer!" Loki felt a twinge in his chest, he hated to see her like this. Though he was angry with Odin, he somehow felt that he could not be be as angry with Frigga. He knew she loved him unconditionally, she tended to his every hurt, his every illness, comforted him during every form of heartbreak, and encouraged him while everyone else made him feel foolish. "Loki, Loki please." He did not answer her only looked up from his small cot to look at her face, he could tell she had been crying and once more the twinge began. "Loki."

"What?" he replied flatly trying to convey no hint of feeling or remorse for his behavior.

"Do you remember when you would get angry with Thor and the others when they would go off leaving you home because they would say that you were too young to go on there adventures?" Frigga said softly looking at him with tears once again slipping down her face.

"Yes." he replied trying to sound as cold as possible though the look she gave him sliced though him and the pain in his chest began to eat away into hollow pain.

"Do you remember you would always sulk around my gardens waiting, knowing that I would come find you and we would go the library together reading stories till Thor came home?"

"Yes, and then you would scold him for not taking me with them." Loki replied softly.

"Why did you do all this Loki?" she asked softly looking at him "Why?"

Loki looked at her and a dangerous smile played at the corner of his mouth and his eyes glinted with mischief "It was all just a bit of fun mother, just a a bit of fun."

* * *

"I need a favor." Thor's voice boomed in Nick Fury's ear.

"What? Thor?" Fury replied confused as he walked around the room.

"Yes, I need you to locate someone for us."

"Us?" He said with a curious raised brow.

"For Loki and I."

"No, no favors when it comes to that sociopath brother of yours."

"Please Nicholas Fury, after all I have done for you and your people."

"What do I get in exchange?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that you have helped save someone who needs our help. Is that not what your S.H.E.I.L.D does? If you should not help us, Asgard will no longer be your ally. I will not come to your aid again."

"But what about Jane?"

"She will have my protection, and the few others I care greatly for. However the rest of you will be on your own, and it pains me to tell you that for I am quite fond of Midgard and its people."

"What do I need to do?" Fury replied relenting to Thor's demands.

"Her name is Sekhmet, she has been sent to your world. I do not know where she is or where she even may be?"

"Then how am I supposed to find her?"

"Her name is Sekhmet."

"You said that already, any more information? Who is she? Is she from where you're from?" he replied growing impatient with Thor.

"No."

"Will we make and ally of her people if I help?"

"That I can not say, she was banished from there."

"Banished? What the hell is wrong with you people and banishment? What the hell did she do to get sent here? Who is she?"

"I am not aware of why she was banished, though I was greatly confused when I was told of this. Her sister told me of her predicament, it still is quite confusing to me that this would happen, she is, well was her father's favorite child?"

"I will ask you this again, is she or will she be a threat?"

"No, I doubt it though I can not give you great assurance of that, I am quite sure she will feel very betrayed by her family. Treat her well, and when she is restored I hope that she will be the sweet, gentle, loving, and protective Sekhmet I know. Once she is herself again in all aspect she will also keep an eye on Loki, she will make sure he behaves."

"Wait, wait, did you just tell me that his crazy ass behaves around her? That's very, very hard for me to fucking believe."

"Yes, Loki does behave himself when she is around her." Thor smirked to himself sadly remembering the last time he actually saw his brother happy. He missed him being the Loki of their past, mischief, lies, and all. He hoped once she was back and restored something might be arranged so that they would be together. Thor often wondered if Loki's drastic change was caused after what had happened between them, thought he assumed that it only aided to it and was not the sole cause.

"She needed to keep him busy when he was messing up our home. So Hawkeye was right, he does need to need to get laid."

"What? I do not understand what you mean?"

"He needs a woman in his bed, to calm him down."

"Ah yes, he was much calmer after she left, well a bit more." Thor replied chuckling at Fury's comment.

"Make sure when we get everything back to its normal state that you lock them up in a room together for at least a week."

"Believe me, they would do that with no ones help Nicholas Fury."

"Her name is Sekhmet?"

"Yes, Sekhmet."

"I'll keep you posted Thor. Keep that brother of yours out of trouble till I can get this sorted out."

"I look forward to hearing from you soon. Farewell Nicholas Fury, please remember to treat her well."

"I will keep that in mind, bye Thor." he said as he walked out of his office, and moved towards the office that his most trusted spy now sat in researching her next hit.

"Natasha, I need some information on someone." he barcked looking down at her.

"What's up Fury? I'm hitting up information on my new mark." she said looking up at him from the computer screen.

"I'm giving your mark to someone else, this takes priority. I need you to look up information about someone named Sekhmet. Historical, Mythological, everything."

"Sekhmet?" she replied with a raised eyebrow, she knew this was not going to be just an ordinary mark especially once she heard mythological.

"Yes, report to me in a few hours with as much in depth detail you can find about her."

"You got it."

"I may have found some leverage for something."

"Leverage?" she replied with a curious look in her eye "I'll get started."

* * *

"Well what did you find out?" Fury walked back into the office Natasha had been working in, she had notes written, printed out, and images also in neat piles with a file with the copies she had printed out for S.H.E.I.L.D records should they need it.

"Sekhmet, she's an Ancient Egyptian Goddess. She's quite the interesting, she's depicted as a woman with the head of a lioness." she replied handing him his copy of the file. Fury opened it as he sat down in front of her flipping through the pages stopping at one of the photos of a black granite statue.

"Head of a lioness? Man, he really is a."

"Sir?" she replied confused.

"Continue."

"She's not always shown like that. She's shown normal too but extremely rarely. Her names and titles are quite impressive, I'm jealous. Her name mean "The One Who is Powerful", she is called "Mistress of Dread.", "Lady of slaughter", "The One Who Evil Trembles Before". She's also know as the "Destroyer","the searing heat of the midday sun", she's also called "Nesret" which means flame, and my personal favorite "Lady of Terror". In this book called "The Book of the Heavenly Cow" she destroyed almost all of humanity after the humans contrived a plot against her Father Ra who was, is King. She's a strange, seems much more terrible than anything I've ever dealt with, the titles go on and on like that. She's deadly. Every year the ancient Egyptians preformed rituals to placate her during a festival known as the "Porch of Drunkenness". Why do you ask about her? Is there a real Sekhmet somewhere? Are we going to have a problem like Loki again?"

"No, and yes." he replied calmly.

"What does that mean Fury?"

"Just get to work finish up your report, she isn't suppose to be deadly from what my informant indicated."

"She is good and deadly. She also known as a creative and destructive force, but is one of the greatest guardians of "Ma'at which is cosmic order and justice" again she has a title known as "The One Who Loves Ma'at, and Who Detests Evil", she's a guardian of the Kings, Gods, and those who follow Ma'at. She also "The Mistress and Lady of the Tomb, Gracious One, Destroyer of Rebellion, Mighty One of Enchantments". Her priest would preform a ritual in front of a new statue of her each day, morning, noon, and night. Her priests also were considered healers, surgeons, and doctors. She seems like someone who can be your greatest friend and protector, or your worst nightmare. I don't even think I could fool her, she seems very deadly and powerful, too deadly and powerful. I know you are not telling me anything, but I ironically have located a girl in Los Angeles in an asylum claiming she is this Goddess."

"I think we will be needed to take a trip to L.A. Get Clint to come along."

"Sure thing, meet you at the helicopter pad?"

"Yup"


	17. Chapter 17

Hi readers, thanks again for your continued support, reviews, and follows. Sorry for the long wait between this chapter, and the last hopefully it won't happen too often. I wanted to have a little chapter about what was going on with Sekhmet while she was on Earth, so I thought this up.

* * *

_Two months earlier_

Samantha opened her eyes slowly looking up to see a steady stream of light from the window which caused her to squint painfully. Her head ached she moved her hand up to cradle her forehead but found her wrists had been tied down, "Oh, now I remember." she whispered as she pulled at the restraints till they cut into her wrist, she hazily remembered she could not break free and flopped back down onto the bed. A heavy breath escaped from her lungs as she closed her eyes feeling the pounding in her head deepen and she hoped once she reawakened the pain would be gone. She had been here in this place for the last six months, and it was now nearing seven, she still was not sure how she ended up here it all seemed like a bizarre dream.

"Well Miss. Samantha," a gentle voice said as the door open, and she once again opened her eyes. "how are you feeling?"

"Fine?" she croaked, her favorite Nurse Anne smiled softly as she sat down on the bed.

"You gave us all quite a scare yesterday. Dr. Stevenson was upset and very worried." Anne said as she continued to smile "He cares a lot about you, you know that. He wants to see you get better and leave here Sam." Sam said nothing only sighed loudly, "You sent two orderlies home did you know that? I will never seem to understand how unbelievably strong you are, and it's almost like you were a warrior or something the way to can sometimes fight? You unfortunately broke four of Tommy's ribs, and Sean's nose oh, and three of his fingers. You scared the other patients including grandma." tears tumbled out of her eyes once she slowly began to recall what had happened the day before. "I am truly sorry." she whispered in a chocked gasp. "I know, Tommy and Sean know too it's all forgiven don't worry please don't. The funny part is that even though they were hurt, they all worried about you, well are you ready to get out of the restraints? You'll take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then you can go to see the Doctor, okay Sam?" Sam nodded and watched as Anne slowly took of all four of her restraints then helped her off the bed and led her out of her room to the showers. Anne handed her clean clothes, a sweater, and towel opened the door and let her inside. Sam undressed and turned the shower on waiting for the water to heat up before she stood under the spray. She hated the shampoo and conditioner they had to use, it made her long wild curly hair drab and lifeless, she giggled realizing her hair was behaving just as she felt. As she washed her body she made a tally of all of her new bruises and scratches she found, "I must be insane?" she whispered looking at a particularly large dark purple one on her side the size of a hand "I must stop this, I must get well and leave this place. I did not know that tall thin man with the black hair, it was wrong of me to jump on him. I do not know any such man, I am not an Ancient Egyptian Goddess, I am Samantha. Samantha who was going to University, Samantha that grew up in a small suburb up north in the Central Valley here in California." she washed the soap off herself then mused again to herself, "However, why do I feel this is all a lie? No, I must be insane." she whispered again as she shut the water off, quickly toweled off and dressed.

"All done Sam?" Anne said as she peaked into the bathroom a few minuets after she heard the water shut off.

"Yes." she replied as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hungry? They're about to serve breakfast. It's your favorite, French-Toast!" Anne said excitedly trying to cheer her up "Hey, don't be so down. We all know you didn't mean to do what you did. You just got a bit over excited after your therapy session."

"The man? The man with the black hair?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry a thing about that, and to be honest with you he was quite handsome he looked around your age too. I don't agree with what you did, but I get it." she replied smirking "You didn't hurt him, scared him yes, but you didn't hurt him. So don't worry Sam."

"Can I eat in my room please?"

"I understand that you're embarrassed, but it will show the staff that you're trying." Anne said gently squeezing her arm. Samantha nodded and walked to the dinning room where she sat down at one of the empty round tables waiting for her food to be brought. She wondered what sort of utensil they would give her to eat with today, anything deemed a weapon would be off limits to her and it would most likely be in plastic form.

"Hi Sam." Fred said as he placed her tray in front of her, she looked up at him and quirked her lips into a sad smile "It's okay, we all have our bad days," he added reassuringly "I know you hate eating with spoons, so I got you one of those plastic sporks."

"I hate those too," she replied looking at him as he sat down "thank you Fred." he nodded at her with a small smile, and watched her eat most of her French-Toast and a few bites of egg. Once she was done Fred cleared away her tray and she went to sit on the couch near the television, she watched one of the morning cartoons that was on which she enjoyed. She still couldn't understand how she ended up here, she always ended up thinking about that when she was left alone with her thoughts. She only remembered bits and pieces of things that all seemed like a lie to her, except for the strange dreams that she would have about a faceless, voiceless man with black hair. Sarah someone Sam truly thought was insane burst into the room and began screaming a song at the top of her lungs, Fred came in and gently calmed her down enough for Sam to hear her talk about what had happened to her family and small daughter a few months ago in New York. "Then the aliens came and zapped them all!" she said to Fred, he nodded and ushered her to sit. "The man with the gold horns sent them! I saw his helmet! They all listened to him and killed and destroyed everything! He with the horns dressed like a warrior king in green, black, and gold. THEY!" she added as she ran around the room stopping at the magazine rack pulling out a tattered magazine and pushing the magazine in Sam's face "THEY! STOPPED HIM, but it was too late for my baby. They killed her, killed her those ugly white things."

"I'm sorry Sarah," Sam replied as she sat down next to her "I am sorry for all that has happened to you." Sarah gave her a vacant look then dropped the magazine in Sam's lap and walked back to wander the hallways as she often would. She grabbed the magazine and looked at the cover, it had that Iron Man on it, America something man, and some blurry images of a redhead, a flash of silver and flowing red, and a blond with short hair. She flipped through the pages looking at the images of the Iron Man, and the American one learning that he was called Captain America which made her laugh "How is he a Captain of America?" she whispered observing his photos. They didn't mean much to her, she had no memories she was confident about and he certainly was not apart of them so she assumed that he must have had some other earlier significance she didn't understand. She had only fuzzy memories of when that event took place, she only remembers having terrible nightmares that lead to episodes so terrible that she had been sedated most of that week. All the nightmares were blurs of black, metal, bright blue, gold, fear, hatred, guilt, anger, and unintelligible whispers, she still had shivers about when those memories crept into her thoughts.

"They're heroes Sam."

"I can see that, they saved the world." Sam replied looking up to see Dr. Stevenson looking down at her. She left the magazine open on the page she flipped through without looking at. Had she looked at the page she would have seen the man with the golden horns as Sarah had called him, instead she got up to follow the Doctor to his office.

"Sam, have a seat." he said as he pointed to the couch. She always thought that he was quite handsome, with his messy brown hair, strange light green and blue eyes, straight nose, high cheek bones, and strong jawline. He was young for a doctor, but he did his job very well she liked him enough. "How are you feeling today Sam?"

"Fine," she replied softly "just fine."

"You gave Mary's son quite a scare yesterday, you gave me quite the scare yesterday." he stated softly looking into her hazel eyes.

"I am sorry." she replied looking down at her hands picking at her nails nervously.

"Sam, you were doing so well."

"I know."

"What was going through your head? Let's talk about it together."

"I do not know?"

"Sam. I need to know so I can help you, help you get back on track." he said as he looked at her once he caught her gaze. "Did you have a dream the night before last?"

"Yes." she sighed, she was hoping that he would not have brought up that subject.

"About the man with black hair?" the Doctor asked calmly hoping that she wouldn't get stirred up, but he knew her well enough that it was a hope that he couldn't cling onto for too long.

"YES!" she shouted impatiently, she hated talking about those dreams they always made her feel uncomfortable as though she was revealing something that was too sacred to speak of.

"Did he talk to you? Tell you anything?" he asked in the same quiet and calm tone.

"No, I only remember him from behind he was walking, pacing in a dingy dark room. I could hear him thinking about her."

"About who? Sekhmet?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"What did he say about her?"

"Nothing, he only kept thinking of her, I have never heard his voice. I think he loves her, loves me?"

"Sam. Remember these are dreams, an access into your visual world, your subconscious, and if I remember correctly we were watching a movie with an actor that had black hair the night before this happened?"

"Yes, yes it is true." she replied trying to sound less tense.

"Sam."

"What?" she replied losing her patience with him.

"Remember, you are not her. You are not Sekhmet. She is a mythical Goddess from a Ancient Civilization that no longer, you know that better than anyone here. Yes?"

"Yes, I remember. I am Samantha, I lived in a small town up in the Central Valley of California. I moved here to attend University where I studied Egyptology. I got in a terrible accident where I lost my memories, and ended up here because I awoke in the hospital assuming that I was something that can not be."

"Okay, so lets move on from here. I would also like to talk with you about painting your room."

"NO!"

"Sam, we have to talk about it. You can't fully move on until we do that."

"NO! I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I NEED IT TO BE AS IT IS, IT KEEPS ME SAFE!"

"Sam."

"Paint it again, and I will scratch the Hieroglyphs back as they were. Remember the last time? I did it till my fingers bled!"

"What you are saying makes me still feel as though you are only telling me what I want to hear."

"Because it is what you want me to be, it is what you want to hear! I am her, I am Sekhmet. I know I am, I am not INSANE! I AM NOT! I AM NOT SAMANTHA, I AM NOT!"

"Sam." he replied in a stern yet calm tone.

"NO! NO! THIS IS ALL A LIE. THEY DID SOMETHING TO ME SOMETHING, I JUST KNOW THAT THEY DID!"

"Sam, there is no man with black hair, everything that you are saying is impossible."

"NO! NO! IT IS POSSIBLE!"

"Prove to me that you really are Sekhmet? If you are a Goddess like you say you are, do something magical?"

"I can't do anything magical because they took my powers from me! That's why I am stuck here! I have shown you things to make it known that I am her!"

"Sam, it's very easy to think that way. You show me things in books, you talk about things any of your fellow students would know. Sam, you have got to stop this, you will never leave here if this continues. Please Sam, you are too intelligent, too strong, too young, and too beautiful to keep yourself locked away from the outside world. I want to help you, make you better, make your life better, but I can't do that without your help." she rose up and gave him a vicious look, and walked towards the door. Dr. Stevenson followed her and gently took her wrist in his hand to turn her towards him. "Sam please, we both know this happens every time you have a trigger. Please come back so we can talk about what happened."

"NO!" She screamed pulling out of his grasp. "NO!"

"Sam, please. Look, look here, look into my eyes. You are safe here, I will never let anyone harm you, I need you to come back so we can finish talking."

"NO! LEAVE ME, LEAVE ME BE!"

"Okay, can I at least walk you back outside? It's almost out door time, we can go outside and talk in the courtyard? You like going out there."

"NO, YOU ARE HELPING THEM TO KEEP ME HERE! I KNOW YOU ARE!" She replied as she pushed him against the bookshelf near the door much harder than she thought, multiple books tumbled off the shelves as she bolted out of his office. "If I can never be free from this place I will end my life instead of being a part of this lie. She looked at the clock it was nearing lunch time, it was the perfect opportunity to steal a knife from the serving station. She always watched the servers and how careless they were with their utensils, anyone could easily take something while they were occupied with another task. Sam walked around the serving area with an agile grace as though a cat, quickly finding what she desired and walked back to her room. One of the walls she had left blank would serve her purpose and she quickly wrote a few protection spells over it, and something that she hoped would send her home. She quickly scratched the last of the spells into the paint and then cut the palm of her hand smearing it over the words she had written. As she repeated the spell over and over she held the knife over her wrist pressing it into the flesh.

"SAM NO!" was all she heard when she felt something large and heavy collide with her then a sharp pain pierce in her side causing the whole world to go from bright to black.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone, thanks again for the continued support, I appreciate it so much! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Wedjat.

* * *

A knock sounded against the door, and Natasha walked in holding a bag out towards Sekhmet, "Clothes, I hope you'll like them, maybe we can go out and get you a few things that you can pick out yourself?"

"Thank you." Sekhmet said as she looked at her.

"You couldn't have stopped off somewhere cheaper?" Fury asked in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, we're close to Beverly Hills. Thought she could use something nice?"

"Nieman Marcus nice?"

"Nieman Marcus? Sekhmet questioned.

"A very nice store, that we with all of S.H.I.E.L.D's unlimited funds we will go shopping in later today." Natasha replied smiling at her, then gave Fury a dirty look. She felt bad for the tiny girl in front of her, and vowed she would keep an eye on her to make sure Nick didn't take too much of an advantage. But she knew that it already was too tall of an order to wish for.

"That's quite generous of all of you, but I don't need anything thank you. I think I have some clothes here?"

"Please, don't even feel guilty. I got you a pair of shoes, a pair of pants, a top, cardigan, jacket, and some shampoo, conditioner, some soap, and some other stuff. I though that you would like to take a shower before we left?"

"Okay, thank you." Sekhmet replied still a bit stunned and confused by her kindness.

"Sure." Natasha said shrugging.

Sekhmet smiled at Natasha as she took the bag, thanked her again then walked out the door looking back at them smiling unsure before she went to change.

"Fury, please make sure you won't be pissing off the wrong people by doing this? She's not someone to play with, you know that."

"I need her on our side."

"You still won't tell me what's going on with her will you?" Natasha asked folding her arms over her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

"I will, just not yet, not here. She needs to see us as friends, people she can trust."

"Trust? That's something that can't always happen in our line of work. Look what you did to Steve."

"Rogers will get over it, he should know the world isn't a place of black and white by now, he should have known that the moment he was recruited, we need her." Fury pressed the com-link in his ear and began to speak, "Barton, make sure you and the Egyptologist are here after Romanoff and the girl leave, take photos, have him translate everything, pay him extra to keep quiet. I don't need him spreading this around the Egyptology community, make sure he knows what will happen if he should open his mouth."

_"Got it. He's in need for funding for their department anyways. The budget cuts have been quite bloody, they're screwed along with the other small departments. I'll have financial deposit 500,000 in their account, then route his yearly salary into his personal account later. Is that fine?" Barton replied into his ear piece._

"Deposit 100,000 more for the department just in case."

_"Got it."_

"I'll keep you informed on our whereabouts. Our new member wants In n Out, I know you love that shit."

_"Call me about the In n Out! I want in on that."_

"Fury out."

A short time later Sekhmet returned to the room, she was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a black lace top with a white tank underneath, a tight fitting black leather jacket which fit her perfectly, and black shiny flats. Her long curly hair looked alive and shiny, her large bright eyes showed her happiness as she walked into the room.

"Thank you again for the clothes, the nurses were shocked when they saw me. They all said I looked like a whole new person, thank you again."

"We aren't done." Natasha replied "We will be heading back there later today. You'll need more clothes, shoes, dresses of all sorts, and well everything else."

"Just don't bankrupt us." Fury commented annoyed.

"Can't and won't happen." Natasha replied just as annoyed as he was.

"Right..."

"Well we need to get going, Niemans closes at 9 today, we still have burgers to eat, and a flight back home."

"I just need to get one thing." Sekhmet replied with a smile.

"What? Fury questioned.

"My ring."

"What ring?" he asked confused.

"I will show you, it's in the office. They let me see it whenever I want, though I can't wear it, however I can now that I am leaving!" she replied with a smile.

"Lead the way." Nick said as they filed out of the room. He smiled inwardly as he watched her practically skip with joy as she walked to the office. _"This is going to be worth while for sure, she'll be the perfect sweet, little, innocent, assassin I've been looking for. They'll never see it coming. Fuck Loki, Asgard, all of them, she's mine now." _

"Tammy," she asked kindly looking at the middle aged round faced nurse sitting behind her windowed office "may I have my ring back?"

The Nurse looked at Sekhmet and smiled "I will miss seeing you and that beautiful ring of yours."

"Thank you for keeping it safe."

"Anything for you dear, good bye!" she said fondly as she handed the ring over to Sekhmet who immediately put it on her left ring finger then placed her hand in her jacket pocket. She went around the room saying goodbye to everyone in it. She thanked and apologized all the Doctors, Nurses, and the beaten bruised orderlies and they all obviously forgave her with a smile. However Dr. Stevenson and Anne were last to say their good byes to her. "Thank you for helping me as much as you have and for listening to me. You were the only real friend that I had while I was here. Thank you so much." she said as Anne went in for a hug.

"If you ever need anything you call me okay?" Anne said as she let go of her and wrote her number down on a card before she placed it into her hand.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Good bye Doctor." Sekhmet said looking up at him pleasantly.

"Good bye," he replied softly looking down at her "please look after yourself. I know you can, just, just remember to keep your cool, and be careful."

"I will try."

"Please try, I don't want you to get hurt, or worse."

"I know, I will always be careful."

"Call here if you ever are in any trouble. call me."

"I will, but I think I will be just fine with them?"

"Okay, just make sure you call once in a while. Even if you just want to talk to me about anything."

"Okay." she replied smiling before she wrapped her arms around his waist "Good bye Jon." he embraced her before they let go.

"Bye Sam." he whispered looking down at her.

"I will one day prove to you I am Sekhmet." she replied looking up at him "You will eat your words."

He smirked before he started laughing, "I hope you do." he whispered looked at Fury realizing that just maybe he was wrong, one of his Avengers was Thor after all. "Bye Sekhmet." he whispered with a smirk. She nodded with a smiled, said one more good bye and walked back towards Fury and Natasha.

"They all love her, she's very sweet she'll be useful." Natasha whispered to Fury who nodded.

"I am ready now." she said smiling.

"Lets go then. Can I see the ring?" Fury asked looking down at her.

"Oh sure." she said taking it off and handing it to him. It was an elaborate ring, covered in diamonds, set in white gold, with a sapphire in the middle. On the inside there were two initials entwined together an L and S. Nick immediate knew it stood for, he sighed then handed it back to her. "It's nice kid."

"Thank you." she said softy.

They walked out up on to the rooftop where a new chopper was ready for them. "Nervous?" Natasha asked looking at the worried faced Sekhmet.

"I would be lying if I said I was not."

"Don't be, you are perfectly safe." she responded calmly.

"First stop?" the pilot asked.

"Clint ready?" Natasha asked looking at Fury.

"No, though he requested he has In n Out, so you two should go shopping." Nick replied slightly annoyed.

"If you're hungry we can get a snack around there, there are plenty of places." Natasha said smirking.

"I'm okay." Sekhmet replied.

"You two take the chopper, I'll wait for Clint here."

"You will not come with us?" Sekhmet asked.

"Shopping isn't my thing, let me know what's going on Natasha at all times, and please don't make the Council call me after they get the bill."

"I will try and keep it under control." she sighed "However, I am quite sure it will be pennies compared to the rest of the things we have."

* * *

"So Doctor, what have we got here?" Fury asked watching the look of amazement and wonder on the Egyptologist's face.

"This is incredible! Its perfect! Everything, not one spelling error, everything is prefect monumental script! Whoever did this is well, it's as though they were transported in time! Look here," he said pointing to the wall he was standing next to, "these all are protective spells to keep the one in this room safe from harm. Here," he said walking towards the wall adjacent to the one he was just at, "are incantations to keep evil away and to restore Ma'at. Spells also from things I have never even hear of, I don't even know what this determinative is?" he added pointing towards a glyph that looked like something Fury couldn't recognize, "I don't even know what this word means it's not in Gardner's Dictionary? There are lots of sentences that almost dispute the sdjm.n.f issues, there's lots of things here that would either prove or dispute a few other grammar and tense things. But like you even care or know what that means to me, for us. I wish I could get James Allen in here, and John Taylor! They're the ones you've got to talk to about this stuff. Man, I'm geeking out while fangirling, Fury, your not telling me everything are you?"

"You know its classified, and you know I pay you well to make sure that my things stay classified."

"Yes, I know." he sighed with such disappointment.

"They're all done Natasha and Sam." Clint said watching the two of them from the doorway "You about done fangirling?"

"I don't think I will ever stop. I might need a drink after this, calm my nerves. This person who did this is seriously, is, wow!" he replied in a daze.

"Good." Fury replied, he turned to the Egyptologist who looked like he was in perfect paradise "How soon can you get me the fully translated work?"

"A week, that's the fastest I can do. Luckily its summer and I have only my work to attend to. Don't be surprised if some stay either in transliteration, or in hand written hieroglyphs, like I said I don't know what some of these things mean? I can't even go to other colleagues to ask for help."

"That's reasonable. If this get's out, you know what will happen to you."

"I know Fury, I know. I am quite positive your people will be remote accessing my computers, files, and databases as we speak. I'm not that stupid."

"Make sure you keep remembering that should you run into anything that might prove too tempting. I have people everywhere, I'll get word. We will be bringing a team in to scrape and repaint in here, I'll also need those photos once your done. You know the drill, a S.H.E.I.L.D a few agents will be at your office this time next week to collect everything. If I so much as find out you kept anything for yourself, I will make sure you disappear. It will be as if you never existed."

"Yes Fury, I know, I know. Thanks again for the donation, the graduate students were in desperate need for funding, and so were we. Thank you."

"Anything for the kids, and to keep my intel undercover. The team should be here in an hour whether your ready or not."

"I'll be ready."

"Great, I'll contact you."

"I promise one week."

"Good, till then Doctor." Fury replied as he stepped out of the room with walked Clint following close behind.

"In n Out?" Clint asked excited.

"I will never understand the obsession with that place?"

"You just don't know good things when you see it."

"Shut it, let's go." he said as he and Barton climbed up the steps to the roof top to get aboard the helicopter to meet up with Natasha and Sekhmet in the parking lot of the nearest In n Out.

* * *

"Nice work Tasha she's a fucking babe!" he whispered in her ear teasingly as they waited in line for their order.

"I did nothing, she was a fucking babe without the clothes or makeup. She was just in the looney bin, set off the fucking hot babe thing by a few miles."

"Well, she looks human again. She must be happier than she has been for a long time. Why we are hiding her?"

"Not totally hiding, its more of an incentive for everyone." Fury interjected with a smirk.

"Let me guess it's classified."

Nick grinned slightly and walked towards Sekhmet who was sitting at the pick up bench on the other side of the counter. He sat down next to her watching everyone in the room.

"Where will we be going?" she asked looking at him.

"For now, a base out of the way, can't tell you exactly where. Later I'm thinking the New York home base, it's easier there most of my people are located there."

"I see."

"The In n Out you ordered my lady!" Clint said smiling presenting her the bag he had picked up on his way here. "We can go down and eat outside if you want?"

"Yes, Please."

"I'm going back to HQ. Straighten a few things out, make some arrangements."

"The things we bought will be picked up by some agents later today to be taken there." Natasha said Fury nodded and departed off to HQ. Natasha, Clint watched as he took off. Sekhmet had gone ahead of them both looking for a table to sit at.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Clint asked looking at Natasha as they followed her.

"Remember what happened to Thor?"

"Yup."

"Same thing, except worse."

"Any reason?"

"Nope."

"A new toy for Fury hu?"

"Basically."

"Poor kid."

"Well, at least she's out of there. We can train her, she's got potential in ways you can't imagine. She is, well was a Goddess I think she makes Loki, and Thor look like weaklings. She makes Loki look well, harmless."

"What? How can that be? She's so little, and sweet?"

"Looks are deceiving." Natasha replied quietly looking at her as they both neared the the table she sat at.

* * *

Once they had finished eating they walked back to the parking lot where five minuets later a new helicopter landed. They all piled into it setting off to the S.H.E.I.L.D base located in Colorado, located two hours outside of Boulder. The flight was over 3 hours long, Sekhmet's head drooped against Hawkeye's arm as she fell asleep, he laughed and elbowed Natasha to show her.

"Kid had a long day." he said looking at her smiling softly.

"I know. Funny thing is that she's technically well, thousands of years older than us."

"Thousands?"

"I think she's even older than Thor and Loki. Maybe even combined."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn."

"Well, we're almost there. We might as well wake her up."

"Let her sleep, I'll pick her up and take her. She has to weight what, about 10 pounds? It will be fine."

Though Loki had destroyed the underground base some months ago, it's sister base in Colorado had been remodeled with newer state of the art technology courtesy of Stark industries, and council funding. Loki's move put Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D into one of the highest funding and Intel brackets, more money, people, and specialists in things they never thought of employing had been employed to make sure that nothing like him happened ever again. As the helicopter landed on base, Clint picked up Sekhmet easily and followed Natasha down the steps inside.

"Who's that?" A voice called out suddenly.

"Cap! Fancy seeing you here? Thought you would still be in New York?" Clint said as he and Natasha greeted him.

"New recruit." Natasha replied quietly.

"Fury sent me out here a few hours ago, said there was an emergency? Wait what? What do you mean new recruit?" Steve questioned raising his brow in disbelief.

"The sleeping beauty before you is well. She's, we'll tell you later, I'm sure Fury will be briefing you about it soon. I've got to get her to bed."

Steve looked at the girl sleeping against Clint's shoulder, warily then moved out of their way.

"Where is she going to be housed?"Clint wondered aloud to Natasha.

"I'm not sure?"

"Level 3, She's got her own little apartment there. All the shit you two bought has been put away." Fury replied as he popped out of one of the rooms.

"Good, we'll take her there." Clint said as he and Natasha walked towards the elevator.

"Hold on." Steve said walking towards them, "Who is she?"

"Pet project of mine. You all will do your best to make sure she's happy, trained, and ready. I trust all of you to do that. Oh, and keep Stark away from her. Well at least for now."

"Pet project? So she's a relic like the rest of us." Steve replied annoyed.

"No, she. She's someone like Thor, and Loki." Fury stated annoyed.

"What?" Steve replied shocked.

"She is, well was a God, now she's mortal like the rest of us. Remember the briefing you got about Thor?"

"Yes." Steve said as he folded his arms disapprovingly.

"Same story with this one. Except she has no memory, she was put into a mental hospital."

"Why? Wait, what?" Steve replied even more confused and concerned.

"If you walked around saying you were a God, and had no clue who the hell you are, where you're from, who your family is, let alone what planet your from? Don't think that you would be put somewhere like that?"

"I see your point. She doesn't somehow know Thor and Loki does she?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"No, she doesn't know them. She has no memories of her past Steve." Fury lied giving Steve and annoyed look.

"That didn't answer my question, does she or would she somehow know them?"

"No," Fury lied again.

"Right, because deities have no contact with each other. You go ahead and keep this lie going Fury. I'm quite sure there is some other reason she's here, and I sadly think it has something to do with them."

"No, it doesn't."

"Just like the Tesseract? Just like the weapons? Like all the other lies! Tony is, and always will be right about you!" Steve said as he gestured with his hands.

"Captain."

"No, tell us the truth."

"SHHH! She's walking up." Barton hissed looking at at them both. "Let me put her to bed, and I want in on this too."

"So do I." Natasha added looking at Fury with a very unhappy look in her eyes.

"It's classified."

"No, this is our, lives your messing with. Tell us." Steve pressed as they walked down to the elevator to level three to put Sekhmet to bed. Once they reach level three and walked to the fourth door on the left which Fury opened, Clint walked to the bedroom with Natasha and the two put her to bed then walked back out.

"Spill it." Clint said as they walked out.

"Not here in the meeting room."

"Fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all! Thanks again for your continued interest in my fic, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I was originally going to post it before I went to see the midnight showing of The Hobbit, but was too distracted by my giddiness... then needed two days to recover from the sleep deprivation and excitement! Thanks again!

* * *

They walked back to the main level towards the meeting room, where they all marched in and sat down around the table.

"Well." Steve said as he sat back in his chair looking at Fury, eyes demanding answers.

"She's a Goddess, who was sent here as a punishment. I swear, I was not told anything about why, or what she did. She has no memories, none at all."

"Who told you about her?" Steve asked almost waiting to hear the answer he deep down knew it would be.

Fury sighed heavily, "Thor."

"What?" Natasha replied shocked.

"Why?" Steve asked looking at him even more angry than before.

"Because of Loki."

"Loki?" Clint said furiously.

Nick sighed "He, they. They have, had a relationship of sorts. Thor went to her home world to bring her back with him to Asgard, I guess to reason with Loki. When he got there she was gone, she was here."

"What!?" Clint replied outraged.

"He found out her pops sent her here, I'm assuming after a confrontation with him? Honestly I don't know why? Thor didn't tell me anything about it, didn't get into any details. He just asked that we track her down, and find her."

"So, send her back? Tell Thor. Have him, them, who cares take her back! She doesn't belong here!" Steve commented furiously.

"We need her."

"Why? Let her go back to Loki. Guy needs to get laid big time. She should keep him busy. I don't want to ever see his ugly face again, because I will not be held responsible for what happens if I do see him." Clint said looking at the others for a look or sound of agreement.

"That's what I'm worried about Hawk. Imagine if the two of them got together? Do you realize what that will do? She's gonna have vengeance on her mind, and as Earth's luck has it, for some reason we seem to be host for angry god wrestling matches."

"Yeah, I know exactly what will happen... They'll have some crazy intense god sex, they'll fuck each others brains out, maybe jiggle his brain back in place, and forget all about everything that happened. Also they're gods, I'm quite positive that they'll never get tired. He probably won't have a problem keeping it up for as long as they both want!"

"What is wrong with you?" Steve replied disgusted by Clint's comment.

"What? It's the truth! It's not my fault you're an old school marm! Come on, if I had that kind of endurance like they have, shit."

"Stop both of you." Natasha said looking annoyed, "This isn't an easy thing to agree on, everyone has valid points."

"What do we do?" Clint replied. "She's right. This isn't easy."

"Loki doesn't know what happened to her, or where she is. Thor doesn't want to let him know for obvious reasons. Since she doesn't have memories, powers, or anything, how is she suppose to go with Thor when she has no clue who he is?" Fury reasoned.

"Oh like she did with us? She practically ran out the door, and hopped in the copter." Natasha pointed out, Clint nodded his head, while Steve looked at Fury with a look between loathing and disgust.

"End of discussion. She stays here." Fury said giving Steve a threatening look which was returned right back at him.

"So when Thor finds out that we have her with us, and have been lying to him for months, years, decades do you think that he'll appreciate that? Who knows even how long that Asgardian cell can actually hold Loki?" Steve said rising out of his chair.

"I'll make sure we work something out."

"This is ridiculous." Steve said looking at Nick annoyed "You can't keep her as leverage, or a weapon."

"Who said anything about that?"

"Clearly its leverage, then I'm quite sure that it will turn into weaponizing her! Just like the rest of us." Steve said walking toward Fury's seat.

"Of course it is." Fury replied looking up at him as though he was the stupidest person he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Great, so then Thor angry with us all is just fine with you? He's our friend, he's an Avenger, Asgard is our ally, we need them! Honestly what are you thinking, what?" Steve pointed out trying to reason with him.

"She's mortal now, problem arrives."

"What, you'll kill her?" Steve interrupted. "I want nothing to do with this, nothing!"

"Steve."

"No! I can't let this happen, I can't, this is too much."

"I have been charged with keeping this world safe. If one has to die then so be it."

"This is stupidity! She's an alien from a foreign world, those people, Gods, what ever they think they are once they know she's dead? There won't be a world here left for you, or anyone of us to protect!"

"Stupidity?" Fury questioned "Tell me one thing that you have done lately that wouldn't be constituted as stupid?"

"It doesn't matter, it isn't right. Don't you both see that? Tony would agree with me and so would Bruce." Steve argued.

"I see that either way we're screwed." Clint answered "If Loki does love her or lust for her, whatever his head full of cats understands as love? She might persuade him that we did it to help, you know keep her safe? Like Thor first intended to do. She seems to genuinely like us, logically I feel like if we just keep things normal she would be able to calm him down with words. She might be able to make things okay. She's scary Cap, Nat told me a bit about her. She's fucking scary. I'm sure he would be stupid to not listen to her."

"Loki is stupid, talk to Thor, tell him that she's here, safe, and have someone take her to her home or Asgard. They have incite, how do you know they already don't know we've got her?" Steve responded.

"They would have come by now. I need your help, all of your help, she needs to see you, you're the only thing that's on Earth that's close to what she's like."

"Why me? Tell her, tell all of them the truth." Steve pleaded hoping to have Fury see his point.

"I will make it seems as she escaped the hospital. Tell them we are still looking for her."

"That makes it better?" Natasha said in disbelief. "Caps right about the whole thing with not messing with the Gods of her world. They're all just as scary."

"It makes it better yeah!"

"I'm done, I'm going to bed." Steve said as he walked away and out the door, "You just make it knows in the two so called Gods I wanted nothing to do with this when they find out."

"What do we do? How do we proceed now?" Clint questioned after Steve left the room, "Part of me agrees with Steve, I feel like we should just give her back. We can't play with her like this, she's well, a God who's tied to a God who we know is mentally unstable. We're barely getting New York patched up."

"I agree, she's done nothing wrong here, we can't just keep her in the dark about what's going on. We can't lie to Thor, we need him more than her, she's nothing but a innocent little tiny girl." Natasha said looking at Fury.

"Her powers must be hidden here like Thor's were. How is she going to get those back if we hand her over to them?" Fury said hoping that this little bit of information might help them become interested in this project of his.

"They can worry about it. It's not our job. The last thing I want is to deal with again is a pissed off Loki. You have no idea what he can do, I don't want to have to go through that again. Once was enough." Clint replied, Fury sighed his bait failed.

"I will tell Thor we have her when he contacts me, but I'll tell him that we have no way of finding her powers, unless he helps us. Till then she will go along with my plans, train her up, and get ready for whatever I need her to do."

"How mature of you, too bad I still think you're lying upon lies." Natasha replied getting up.

"I need you to help with her, she needs your help."

"When they find out what you did, how you kept her from them I don't want to be around." she said as she marched off "I need to make up for my past deeds, not add to them."

"Hawk?"

"Sorry, but they've got a point. We can't do this, I hate Loki more than anyone, but I know what he's capable of, if we lie to him, I know what will happen. I don't want to have that on my shoulders. Let alone the other Gods that might be offended by what we've done."

Fury sat down after they three of them left. They all had valid points each of them, and how his once big big plan had now seemed to blur. He needed to talk to Thor.

"Thor. Thor, I need to talk to you. Thor!" Fury called out around the meeting room, hoping that the God would be able to get in contact with him soon. He waited some time, pacing back and forth nearly giving up till he heard Thor reply to him.

"Yes Fury, have you found her?"

"Yes, she's safe and sound."

"I will come to collect her, I thank you my friend. I will bring a great prize for you and my S.H.E.I.L.D brothers and Lady Natasha."

"There is a problem though."

"What, what is wrong? Is she unwell?" Thor asked worried.

"She's got no idea who you are? Except that you are one of the Avengers."

"We will find a way to get her memories back. Loki will know, our father he too will seek a way."

"I have someone working on it, but she'll need to stay here." Fury lied.

"No, she does not belong in your realm. I must return her home, I need her to help my brother see the error of his ways. She is a Goddess of Ma'at, she will make him see his mistakes."

"She can't belong in yours either. She has no clue what's going on Thor, she has no powers nothing she can't do anything for your brother. What will happen if I give her to you? Honestly, I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well. For Loki most of all, what do you think he will do to her family if he sees he like this? She knows what he is responsible of doing here, she was here for his stupid stunt."

"If she does not know who we are, it would cause more heart break for Loki, and you are correct he will not take what Ra has done to her lightly. Ra is however too powerful, even for my brother to vanquish. You do not comprehend the power the King of Kmt and his family hold. Though Loki might be able to find her memories for her, I must convince my father that Loki should have his powers restored. However, Ra may have foreseen this and may block my brother from attempting to heal her memories."

"See wouldn't it be simpler if she stayed here?"

"Yes, but I can not allow this for too long."

"Give it sometime, she's safe with me, I have Rogers, Romanoff, and Hawkeye here too. They'll all look after her, train her up, give her some new skills, and I'll be working on the getting her powers back. If there is anything else you can tell me so I can help?"

"If it is help that you seek, I must speak with her father once again in hopes of attaining more information. I hope that he will be of help, he must see the error in his edict, I know he must."

"What exactly did she do? You know, just for the record."

"Defied her father, but he felt compelled to punish her like my father did to me. Though I know I deserved mine, she did not. "

"Did she do what you did?"

"No, what I did was stupid and extremely reckless, I almost caused a war. My brother and I, what Loki did, what we did was for childish reasons, very childish reasons. She was defending what she thought was right. I will go and speak with her father, once I get word from him will contact you immediately."

"So I have your permission to keep her here?"

"Yes, for now. I do not want to have this dragged out longer than needed."

"Thanks Thor. I promise nothing will happen to her, she's totally safe."

"I will have our gate keeper Heimdall watch Midgard closer than he already does. He can see everything, and he will report to me if **YOU** have done something he deems unwell to her. He too cares for her, he also fears her, and he does not fear many."

"How is she that feared in Asgard?"

"The first time she came to our realm she almost destroyed the whole palace, injured myself, my friends, and almost killed Loki."

"But I thought she loves him?"

"His blood is very appetizing to her, we learned of this after we had tricked her into fighting against our Goddess of War Sif, it did not end well. She had thrown Loki into a pillar which caused his nose to bleed, once she caught the sent of his blood she lost all control. She would have killed him, had her family not been able to stop her. I will contact you as soon as I have helpful information, please remember that Heimdall is watching you. Should he not find me, he will tell my father you will not enjoy it if he catches wind of this."

"Thanks again Thor."

"Please be careful with her, she is very important."

"I know, I understand."

"Farewell."

"Bye Thor."

* * *

"What is it?" Frigga asked looking concerned as Thor walked into their family sitting room sullen.

"Nothing, I must go to Kmt to speak with Ra once again."

"Why? Is it Sekhmet? Is she unwell?" Frigga asked with worried eyes.

"They haven't found her," Thor lied "I need to know how we can. I know Ra must regret his decision. How could he not?"

"When do you wish to leave?" Odin asked looking at him.

"Now, I can not delay." Thor replied looking at him worried. "I must father, for her sake."

"Should we not tell Loki?" Frigga suggested.

"No, please do not say a word of any of this to him. I do not want him to become well, I do not want him to get agitated anymore that he has been. However, it may be helpful to me if you restored him father, restored his powers."

"What?" Odin asked confused.

"Father, what if Ra is not helpful? What if he decides not to help us find her, or tell us how to restore her? Loki would be able to do it, Loki knows things father, things that he has learned while he was, away. Father, think of it? It may cause him to rethink his behavior, once she is found. Please, I only ask that you think it over."

"I will think this over, it is a difficult choice to make. I only ask you to first see if Ra will be of help before I decide what to do about Loki."

"Thank you father."

"Yes, we will say nothing." Frigga replied "Please be careful and come home soon."

"Yes mother. I will need the Tesseract's power again, please will you send me?"

"Yes, I will send you, come let us go down to the vault." He and Thor walked down to the vault to once again use the power of the casket to send Thor back to Kmt. Odin again worked his will and with a flash Thor was gone. He felt the burning heat again on his skin and he knew he had arrived once more to Kmt. "You!" Thor boomed as he caught sight of a peasant walking near him with his donkey. The peasant turned as he stopped walking and looked at him shocked and froze in fear. "Take me to see your God King Ra! I am Thor Prince of Asgard, and I demand to see him." The frozen peasant jerked back to his senses and whispered "Asgard?" and then bowed to him.

"Take me to him, to your King. I have an urgent matter I must speak with him." Thor commanded, the peasant nodded and he led the way down towards the bustling city below them in the fertile valley. He smiled to himself, this land was just as uniquely beautiful, as he last saw it, though far too hot for his liking. He followed the peasant until he pointed towards the sprawling complex before them. Thor remembered the rest of his way in and took off, "I thank you greatly sir." Thor said looking back at the peasant as he walked towards the entrance.

"I am Thor Prince of Asgard, I wish to see Ra." Thor commanded as he looked at the guards.

"He has been expecting you. Enter please." The guard said as he showed the way towards the internal structures inside. It was just as magnificent, large, gold, colorfully painted as he last remembered it, and it amazed him just as it had before. "He is in there." the guard said pointing out the rest of the way. Thor followed the path deeper into the temple till he found a open court flooded with light with a glowing figure seated on a glowing throne.

"My Lord Ra." Thor said as he approached him with a bow.

"Son of Odin." Ra whispered wearily as he looked at Thor with sad eyes.

"I have found Sekhmet."

"Yes, I know. She is not completely safe where you have left her."

"She is any less safe there than where she was Ra? Do you know of what they did to her in that place?"

"They will find the necklace, and she will come." Ra breathed heavily

"Necklace? Her necklace holds her powers?" Thor questioned him as he walked closer towards him.

"Yes, I fear things will not go just as you all hope?"

"Ra, you must bring her come back home. Please see reason behind it, she can not stay on Midgard, she does not belong there. You know what will happen. Should my brother escape? Ra, she is your eye, your most prized child. She could never do anything to harm you. She will undoubtedly be angry with you, but she will forgive you."

"Forgive?"

"She will understand, as I understood and was better for it after I was restored. Help me with your daughter, she will know how sorry you are."

"Perhaps? How thought will your brother?"

"Loki, Loki is not a priority at this moment. Tell me how to find the necklace. She will remain with the mortals till they have found it."

"He, the Director will try and keep her. The man out of time, he... Fury is not to be trusted."

"That will not be so, he has given me his word that once,"

"And you still trust him?" Ra interrupted "I will tell you only one thing that will be of help to them. Tell them that the necklace was worn by a very sacred statue of Sekhmet, that the mortals worshiped. They have a man who studies our lands on Earth. He will know where to seek it, give her this once she has returned to her powers." he waved his hand and a scroll appeared in Thor's hand and he looked at it. "You will not be able to read it, it is in our language."

"That is all you have to say?"

"Yes. Good bye Son of Odin." Ra whispered as he sent Thor back to Asgard.

"Father?" Hathor said as she entered into his throne room "Is my sister well?"

"I have made a terrible mistake."

"There is nothing more you can do, or say to reverse what you have done Father. She will be angry, but it would still be against Ma'at for her to do any harm."

"Is it, look how I have harmed her. What I have done is against Ma'at my child. Now I am being punished. I should have never taken her to Asgard, she would never have met Loki, he would never have done what he did, and I would never have sent her to the mortal realm. I tried too hard to distract her from thinking of him."

"There are no more regrets Father. She will come home, and she will forgive you. Though you must not deny their love, Odin King must not also."

"Will Loki be contented being the beloved of something far greater than himself? He was one who should have been a King, he was to be King of the Frost Giants! Loki was born to be a King, he now has nothing. No home, crown, or an identity of his own, he is lost. He will have a rival for her, though their love is true, he is not the only one that her fate may entwine with."

"He will find his way, she will help him Father. Perhaps this will be a test for him, for them? This rival father, he is not a threat to Loki is he? Father, we must have her back. Our people have been uneasy with out her here. The with each day passing, we are nearing the inundation season."

"I know this, I wished to have her back the moment I made the mistake of sending her there. He is a threat to Loki's sense of belonging to something, to your sister. The future is clouded with this new change, I have no true answer to give. Loki will, nay must grow-up."

"Father, it is enough. All will be well. Everything will work out the way that Grandfather Atum has planned." she said as she walked towards him and took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all! Hope you all enjoyed the holidays, so here's a new chapter to start out the New Year.

* * *

"Fury," Thor's voice boomed in his head as he sat in front of his computer studying a few new files, "the necklace, it is her necklace. Ra has informed me that it was known by the mortals of your realm to be worn by a very important statue of the Goddess Sekhmet. That is all the information that he gave to me. He also mentioned a concern Fury. He feels she is not safe with you, I assured him that you are to be trusted, though he still did not believe."

"And why does he think that?" Fury replied annoyed as he rolled his eye.

"He did not elaborate, thought that is what he said."

"Thank you for the information. I'll get to work on looking for it, so she can go home. I'll make sure she's safe, we have to train her like a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, it will be helpful to keep her under my protection longer. I can't have people getting suspicious, they'll report to the council that someone is here they've never seen, and she's not doing anything but sitting around."

"Please remember that she is not a toy for you to play with Fury, she is one of the most powerful Goddesses I have ever know, or fought."

"Thor, I promised to help find the necklace. I promised to keep her safe, I will never go back on that." he replied impatiently.

"Thank you Fury. We will be keeping our eyes on you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Farewell Fury."

"I'll keep you informed on what's going on."

"I will expect it."

Fury walked down to the lowest level of the compound, the solitude in the storage room helped him to think and rethink his plans. All the Engines, prototypes, and even the cage they had housed Loki in for some time while he was detained littered the area. As he walked thought the wrecked items he stopped suddenly at the cell, he looked twice before believing it. Sekhmet was asleep on the bench where Loki once sat, slumbering peacefully looking as innocent as ever. A strange worry filled him as he walked inside to wake her, he knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. "Sekhmet." he said gently "Sekhmet, you've got to get up now.", she opened her eyes suddenly looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. "How did you get down here?" he asked curiously as he watched her rub her eyes as she sat up.

"I followed this smell I woke up to." she said yawning.

"Smell?" Fury questioned.

"Mmhum" she replied in a tired tone "It lead me here, it smells the strongest in here."

"What does it smell like?" he asked curiously afraid it was what he expected to hear.

"It smells like leather, I guess incense," she mused tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear, "and I suppose a man's cologne? Something that is a bit spicy, woodsy, sweet, strong, something like winter, and almost mischievous? It reminds me of something? Maybe that man with the black hair? Why would it smell like him here though? Was he here?" she asked hopefully.

Fury sighed then closed his eye, he knew that Thor and that gate keeper would be watching him he could not do his usual lies. He looked up at her and peered into her eyes. "Yes, he was here." he replied softly "He was jailed here for a little while."

"Who is he?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I can do you one better, I can show you."

"You can show him to me? Is he here?" she replied almost excited.

"No, he's not here, not anymore. He's somewhere very, very far away actually. Come with me." he replied helping her up then leading the way up to the main briefing area. "Can you please load all the info from the first Avengers Initiative." Fury said as spoke in a loud clear voice after pressing a button.

"This is your man with the black hair, look familiar? I already showed you a photo of him, you should recognize him from what happened a few months ago if you hadn't been knocked out the whole time." Sekhmet walked towards the pictures of him that flashed before her showing every deed that he did. Fury watched as her expression changed each time she saw him do terrible things to people she never knew, and also to the people whom she just met. She looked afraid, appalled, sad, furious, and confused. "That is Loki, he too is a God like you once were, and will be again. He is from Asgard, a Prince, he is the God of Mischief and Lies thrown in with chaos. You in your former days."

"I knew him?" she whispered confused.

"Yes, and Thor the blond one. He's the crowned Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder. They are brothers, however not by blood. Loki is the well, was honestly the son of the King of these other people."

"The Frost Giants? He is a Jotunn?"

"How do you know that?"

"I read many books while I was in, in that place. They, the doctors when I kept having nightmares, and dreams took my book reading privileges away. They, they would. Never mind." she shuttered. "How do they know me? I never read anything about them knowing me, or anyone from Egyptian mythology?"

"I don't think myths and legends on Earth exactly tell us what really happens. I know that now, especially having the experiences I have had."

"How do I know them?" Sekhmet asked again this time with her voice raised in a demanding tone. Fury looked at her and then sat down, he quickly tried to think of a way to explain what little he knew as vaguely as he could.

"I can't 100% answer everything Sekhmet." he replied calmly.

"Tell me then, please tell me! I need to know!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"All I know is that you knew them, for how long I don't know? You were connected to Loki the most, I think that's why you keep seeing a man with black hair."

"What is he to me?"

"He is yours?"

"Mine? How?"

"Your ring, inside of it the L entwined with the S. He is yours, you two are connected together."

"He is my husband? I am married to him?" she replied almost appalled, as she pointed to the image of Loki pinning a man down on a artifact and stabbing him with a devise in the eye.

"No, not like that. From my understanding it is more than that." Fury tried to explain calmly.

"Did I get sent here because of him?" she asked afraid as her eyes reddening with tears.

"I don't know that, I can not answer that. I wasn't told anything about that."

"Who told you these things?"

"Thor."

"How? I want to talk to him then, I want answers!"

"I don't know how to contact him, he speaks to me when he has answers, or questions." he lied.

"Why did he contact you about me? If they knew that I was here like this, and if Loki is joined to me why did he not come to me? Why?"

"Why? Because he's been traveling around space wreaking havoc killing, destroying, causing mass devastation! Look what he did here! Look at what he's been doing! Do you think that if he cared about you he would have left you like this here?" Fury replied furiously as he rose off his chair and pointed to the screen.

"I don't know? I, I suppose he doesn't? I don't know? How do I know anything if I do not remember any of this!"

"Your right. All I know is what was told to me, and you indeed know less than I could ever."

"Why did Thor contact you then if they don't care?"

"He only was just informed of what happened to you."

"Who told him? Someone must have said something to him?"

"Your sister." Fury replied regretting immediately what he just said.

"What?" she replied angry.

"You need to realize, you need to remember what I have shown you! Do you know where he is now? He's back in Asgard, jailed for what he's done! If he cared for you do you think that he would have put his selfish purposes aside to come for you! To help you while he was here, since you too are bonded in ways Thor can't explain? You followed his sent down here, shouldn't he feel you the same way?"

"I don't know? I don't know? I can not answer that! What am I to do? I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything! I am stuck here till I get my powers back! I do not even know where they could be?" she replied tears slipping down her face realizing that being reunited with her past had been crushed, and the knowledge she has nothing, and no one was engrained in her even more than before.

"Don't cry." Fury replied uncomfortably as he tried to comfort her. "You're with us now, I'll look after you."

"You will?" she replied looking up at him with tears still slipping from her eyes, "How can I be sure I am not a pawn in a game? It seems like you enjoy collecting powerful things, it seems like you want to keep an upper hand against them."

"We all are pawns Sekhmet. This is all a game in my line of work. You I am quite sure have powers without super abilities. I want to train you so that you can help us and yourself. I know you have something of your past still in you, you were able to break bones, take down those orderlies that were three times your size. I know I can help you, and you can help us. Forget your past, make a future for yourself here while you can. What if I can't locate your powers? At least you have this, with us here." he offered looking at her in a way that seemed to make her lose her hopelessness a little.

"Okay, I see your point. Thank you for being as honest with me as possible." she said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

"This actually is the most honest I have been in a very long time. The others will be happy, especially Steve."

"Who is that?"

"That one." Fury replied as he paused on an image with Steve "We call him Captain America, but we informally call him Steve, or Cap."

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled "Yes, I remember this one. There is a few fans of his in the hospital, well of all your Avengers actually."

"Maybe you should go back to bed? Tomorrow, we'll get started."

"Okay, I want to know as much as possible about everything."

"I'll try and make sure it happens."

"Good. Good night then?"

"Good night. Oh, you might want the key to your room." Fury replied handing her the key-card which she took carefully from his hand "Do you remember how to get back?" she nodded and then looked back at the images of Loki flashing before her on one screen, she sighed and looked mournfully at him. "He's a very bad guy, I wouldn't feel too bad about feeling disappointed by him."

"If I love him, or loved him clearly he isn't only bad? Or am I bad too?" she replied looking at him.

"No, you aren't. It's against your code, that Ma'at you stand up for." Fury replied "I don't know Loki the way you did, the way Thor did, all I know is what he is now which is all bad." she nodded understanding what he meant then walked out the door.

* * *

Thor walked down to where Loki was jailed. The moment he walked up to Loki's cell he bolted up and in two steps was in front of him.

"Father might restore your powers." Thor said suddenly looking into the bars of the small window into his brother's bright green eyes.

"Is that so?" Loki replied seething, with a dangerous smile working in and out of his lips.

"Might, they may prove useful."

"Useful? Then I do not want them restored, I do not wish to be of use to your precious father ever. I would rather rot here in this jail cell, or be tortured as he has done before than ever be use to him again. He never treated my gifts as a blessing, only a curse." Loki mused as he walked back to his cot and sat down smirking up at Thor.

"I will not be baited into an argument with you Loki." Thor replied crossly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I have grown tired of your witless banter anyhow."

"I will be going back to Midgard soon, there is something that requires my attention. I needed your help, however... Once I have returned I think you will be much more interested?" Thor replied as he slowly backed away. Loki looked up at him confused then walked back towards the door.

"Why would anything on that pathetic excuse of a planet be of any interest to me?"

"You are right brother, it was my mistake." Thor added as he continued to walk backwards out of his range of site.

"WAIT!" Loki cried out, "Tell me more, what is there that could possibly interest me?" Thor smiled then proceeded to walk back towards the cell.

"Like you said, nothing."

"YOU LIE!" Loki screeched rattling to doors.

"Good bye brother." Thor replied walking back towards the exit of the dungeons once more out of Loki's site.

"COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Loki screamed after him "I WILL NEVER HELP YOUR PRECIOUS EARTH EXCEPT TO DESTROY IT AND ALL THE STUPID MORTAL WHO HAVE WRONGED ME!"

"It is not they who I need you to help me with, but a maiden. You may be able to help her regain her memory back, I know that with all your vast new knowledge you should be able to?"

"What would I get out of this?"

"Freedom perhaps? Forgiveness? A lesser punishment? The satisfaction of knowing you helped someone who needs it?"

"I could care less about helping someone, I do however care at least for my freedom. However, _brother_" Loki replied seethingly "I doubt that any of that would be given to me."

"Shall I tell father that you will consider this proposal then?"

"Tell him I will only help if he swears to never again do the wrongs that he has done to me."

"Loki, if you knew the truth you would sell your soul to father." Thor replied desperately.

"The truth?" He questioned looking at him suspiciously.

"I wished that I would not have had to tell you this way, but I need you to help find a necklace."

"Who's necklace?"

"It is a necklace that is only on Midgard now, the owner needs it. I even think that father would forgive you if she asked."

"Who is that powerful enough to sway that old man. If you tell me its mother I will kill you."

"No it is not mother."

"Then who?" Loki asked curiously.

"A Goddess."

"I have known the company of many Goddesses."

"This one you should remember well? Though I think that you have forgotten her." Thor replied harshly.

"Sekhmet?" Loki whispered after sometime his eyes filling with fear and then anger "I have never forgotten her, she though has forgotten me."

"That is the problem Loki, she has forgotten, she has forgotten everything."

"What? Why has she no memories?" Loki asked his temper slowly rising.

"Help me find her necklace, help me find her memories. I did not want to tell you this way, I didn't actually want to tell you this at all."

"TELL ME! TELL ME, WHERE SHE IS!" Loki screamed as he again tried to rattle the door open.

"Ra stripped her of her powers and memories, she now resides in Midgard."

"He what?" Loki replied trembling with anger.

"Once the necklace is found she should have everything restored. However, if it is not found we need you to at least restore her memories. She may at least that way know who we all are. I do not doubt if Ra does not allow her back to Kmt, Father will allow her to reside in Asgard."

"I will kill that glittering old fool! Tell Odin I agree to this, I will find her and she will be mine as she should have been."

"It is not wise for you to go looking for her alone. Should you,"

"How long have you known this Thor?" Loki interrupted him suddenly his eyes ablaze.

"For some weeks."

"And you never said anything to me!"

"I thought that if I,"

"If what!" Loki interrupted again fuming in anger.

"How would you be able to help her in here like this Loki?"

"She is mine! My only. I had more of a right to know than any of them!"

"Loki, forgive me. I need you to."

"Let me out!" Loki said as he rattled the door again. "I need to go to her."

"Loki, I will not. She was on Midgard when you were there, did you not feel her? She. Loki. She needed you, yet you were so blinded by your rage that you did not even know that she was there."

"She was there, the whole time?" Loki said in disbelief.

"Yes, and you never once felt her? You with all of your powers, with the Tesseract?" Thor searched his eyes and then smirked "Oh, how power blinded you against your supposed one true love brother."

"She, I. Ra must have."

"No Loki. You were at fault just as much as Ra was. I will go and speak with father." Thor said as he turned around and walked back up to the main parts of the palace. Loki rattled the door cursing after he kicked it hard, only hurting himself more than the door. He sat paced around the small cell till dizzy causing him to sit down on the cot, his mind was buzzing with all this new information, then panic set in. Angry tears dripped from his eyes when his mind no longer could comprehend it all, he needed to do something anything to get his powers back now.

* * *

"Sekhmet, this is Cap." Fury said as he introduced her to him. Sekhmet looked up at him and shyly smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss." he replied pleasantly, watching her warily remembering the warning he received the night before, which was only reenforced by the file he asked Natasha for when he caught up with her after the incident in the briefing room. He only wanted to know more about the "new recruit" as Fury termed her, after he read a few paragraphs he understood Fury's reasoning for detaining her here, though he still hated it.

"Fury said you are somewhat like I once was." she commented looking up at him with doe like eyes which caused a small smile to form in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm nothing more than an old man who volunteered to do something I perhaps shouldn't have done. But here I am now, still making sure bullies pick on someone their own size."

"If you are an old man, then I am a fossil. I know you may not believe me, but trust me when I saw that I am so very old."

"You're right" Steve replied with a slight smile, it was still hard enough realizing that he was in the 21 century, but technically an ancient Egyptian and one of their Goddesses was standing in front of him.

"I was thinking maybe you could start training her?" Fury interrupted, "Show her the ropes, you know, all that jazz."

"Oh, yes please!" she replied smiling.

"I don't want there to be any animosity in the end."

"I talked to him about her, we're good. She knows."

"Yes, I know." she replied smiling even wider.

"Know what?" Steve questioned in disbelief, trying to extract more information.

"I am indeed a goddess and not crazy, Thor and Loki are from my past, and Loki and I had an attachment of sorts? Fury said he was helping me to find my powers. He also told me that while we tried to find my powers I would be trained to be agent of S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Well you told her more than I thought."

"I had some inspiration."

"Thor? What about box full of cats?"

"Well the box shouldn't be informed till we get everything squared."

"I'm shocked?" Steve shrugged, he looked over at Sekhmet who was beaming. "I guess I can teach you some fighting moves, the others can train you on the finer points of being an agent."

* * *

Weeks past and Sekhmet amazed all of them. She was indeed all the things that was mentioned under the descriptions of who she was. Though she had no extraordinary powers, she was fast, deadly, strong, agile, and an extremely quick learner.

"She's good. She got the drop on Natasha. I would hate to see her full force." Steve said as he watched the scenario end, he had grown quite fond of her along with the others. There was something about her that made him smile every time she would spend time with him, he didn't understand why but she lightened his heart.

"So would I," Fury replied "she's deadly not even fully trained."

"Any news about the necklace?"

"No, the Egyptologist is still working on it. He's got some leads, the translations of what she carved into the walls aren't anything we need to worry about. Mostly protection spells to creatures, some he never heard of, gods, and some demons. I had to pay him off again he kept wanting to meet her."

"Not sure what to think next?"

"I got her on a mission with Hawk next weekend, should be good?"

"You really think she's ready?"

"She's amazing, you know that! She get's the drop on all of you, even the shit little things we got her to do, she passed with flying colors! She even pinned you down, but I feel like you let her."

"I didn't let her, and I know your right it's just she's so new?" Steve replied watching her clean up with Natasha to go back out of the training room.

"Hi Steve!" Sekhmet said grinning "How did I do? Did you watch?"

"Yes, I did watch you did very well." he replied smiling back at her.

"Hurt me very well." Natasha added sitting down.

"I am sorry."

"I know, its fine." Natasha replied smiling.

"Maybe you and Steve should fight it out again? He looks like he needs a good tension release." Clint added as he leaned against the wall "I am a useless teacher, you are better at the bow and arrow than I thought. The student has surpassed the master." he looked at her and bowed with a flourish of his hand, causing her to giggle.

"I don't need any tension released." Steve replied giving Clint a knowing look. Clint had been teasing Steve since he caught him staring at Sekhmet while she was changing out of her civilian clothes into workout ones. The teasing only got worse after he had slept on the couch in her room when she kept having nightmares after they had run through all of first Avengers initiative, she would wake up screaming but would never remember what it was she dreamed about. They had gotten close, just like Natasha and Clint's relationship, but he always tried to keep their attachment as professional as possible when it came to their friendship.

"Then maybe you should take Sekhm out to dinner? She hasn't been out of the bat cave since she's come here."

"That actually would be a good idea." Natasha agreed looking at Steve seriously "she needs a break, you do too."

"Why can't someone else take her?"

"We all are busy, you've got nothing going on Gramps! Take the girl out!" Clint replied smirking "What about it Sekhm? Want Gramps to take you out?"

"Only if he wants to, he doesn't seem to want to?" Sekhmet replied looking between the two of them, pausing at Steve's face and then looked back at Clint, "I'll just go back to my room, there is a show on I like to watch. I think it is on, it is Sunday isn't it, its that zombie one you know it?" she got up but Steve caught her by her arm "No, I. I'm sorry, they're right."

"Okay I will go and get changed!" she responded excitedly.

"Just don't wear something too fancy." he replied smiling at her excitement.

"Okay!" she said as she ran out the door, almost knocking down a random agent who unfortunately got caught in her path.

"You're welcome!" Clint replied smirking.

"I'm leaving before this gets sleazier than it needs to be." Natasha said getting up and walking out the door.

"Why would I be thankful?" Steve replied annoyed.

"I see the way you look at her. Don't give me that look, we all do! You like her, so take her out, wine, then dine on her."

"I think the expression is wine and dine _**her**_."

"Yeah I know, I was making a sex joke."

"Oh Lord, Barton! She's Loki's girl, you don't mess with another guys girl let alone a crazy ones."

"She's not his girl, he chose that when he left her here. Come on, he had to have some how know she was here."

"You sure about that? He was after all busy, probably never even notice she was here?"

"Cap, take the girl out. No one said anything about doing her, but if you wanted too hell she'd totally be down? Anyway like you always tell us, suit up."

"Doing her?" Steve replied confused.

"Yeah, doing her! Wait, oh? It's a slang term for sex, you know, doing it?"

"Must you always be such a grease ball?" Steve replied disgusted.

"It's just an observation. Gramps you've got a date, so like I said suit up, and get the hell out! Go!" Clint said smirking.

"Why am I agreeing to this again?" Steve asked giving Clint a lopsided look.

"Because you like her more than you want to admit Cap. It's a normal, guy likes girl, girl likes guy, they date, fuck, and maybe get married? Well for you it would be date, marry, then fuck, and wait for the 2.5 kids to come rolling in. Obviously after you buy the four bedroom, three and a half bath house with the two car garage, with the white picket fence. However I doubt that would be her style, being a Goddess with a lioness head, and who by the way feasts on blood and all? Just take her out, make it a friendly little event and see what happens?" Clint shrugged "You never know, she could be the one for you?"

"She has someone, remember, Loki?" Steve replied "Thanks for the advice, no matter how backwards it is."

"It's not backwards, you are. Look Cap it's just a friendly dinner date you'll be fine, in fact don't even think about it being a date." Clint said as he gave him firm pat on the shoulder and wished him luck again as he walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all. Sorry its take me much, much, much longer than anticipated to put up this chapter. Life sometimes just takes a detour and you've got to roll with the punches. Grandma's better, but she's now in a nursing home now full of adorable seniors we get to spend time with everyday when we visit her. Thanks again for your patience.

* * *

"THOR! THOR!" Loki screamed rattling the bars in his prison cell loudly, "THOR I WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW! I AM STILL A PRINCE OF ASGARD FETCH FOR ME MY BROTHER!"

"Yes I will send for him." the guard replied impatiently. He returned with Thor some time later who looked at Loki impassively.

"What?" Thor asked looking at him annoyed as he peered through the cell door's windowed bars.

"I want to know when the All- Father will return my powers to me." Loki asked as he paced the length of the cell before turning to face Thor.

"I have not heard anything Loki." Thor replied calmly attempting to appease him.

"Talk to him now. Talk to him NOW!" Loki shouted as he ran towards the door and rattled it ferociously.

"I will Loki, I will." Thor replied just as calmly as before, "Brother calm yourself."

"I am losing my patience with you all." he replied as he tried to kick the door open.

"Loki, please."

"I want to know when, I want to know NOW!"

"Loki, you must calm yourself."

"NO! I have had enough." He shouted as he pushed against the door hard. "You can not even begin to understand my impatience!"

"Loki, I will go speak with him now! I _do_ understand your impatience brother."

"You honestly think that I will wait till that doddering old fool decides what to do with me! Where is she, at least tell me that she is safe?" Loki asked softening his voice with concern, hoping that Thor would see his pain so he could exploit it for his benefit.

"She is with my friends, so she is very safe Loki. You have my promise."

"What? That Fury and your Avenger simpletons have her!" he replied with a fury in his eyes that Thor had not seen since they both were on Midgard.

"I had no choice, how was I to ." Thor stated trying to reason with Loki.

"You trust that Fury who is a collector of relics like _your_ father?" Loki replied as he interrupted him pointing his finger at Thor through the cell bars glaring into his eyes "If it is up to that mortal, no one will ever see her again."

"Loki please." Thor tried to reason, as he watched Loki begin to pace around the cell restlessly again.

"You know I am correct, you know I am! Tell him to restore me or I will not be held responsible for my actions. I do not need his help to restore my powers, I have made allies that he could never even dream of." he replied as he walked towards the bars of the cell looking at Thor with darkening eyes.

"Loki be rational, I have told you I will speak with father immediately. Do not do anything rash, please." Thor pleased softly.

"When have you know me to be such?" Loki asked with a maddening grin.

"I will talk to him, please don't do anything rash."

"_One_ more day." Loki emphasized as he glared once more at Thor.

"One more." Thor agreed as he looked at his little brother who's eyes had begun to twinkle thinking all sorts of malice within them that his blood ran cold. Thor knew that if things did not progress quickly Loki would charge on the world he loved again if the All- Father and Fury did not agree to his demands. Thor bowed his head in frustration turned back to the exit of the dungeons, and walked back up stairs to meet with his father. He chewed his lower lip contemplating all the difficulties that lay ahead of him dealing with Loki and all the problems that surrounded him and his family. Thor walked into the small sitting room he had been directed into by his father's guards to hopefully put to rest the issues he had been mulling over in his mind as he walked.

"Father, I have just come from seeing Loki. He is demanding that you restore him." Thor said looking at Odin who was standing with his back towards him looking out into the city below him.

"There will be conditions if I do consider it." he said as he walked towards his son sitting down on the couch nearest to him.

"He said that if you do not restore him, that he will find other means." Thor replied as he sat down in front of him, Frigga walked towards him and sat on the arm of his chair placing her arm around him.

"What other means?"

"The Dark Worlds he has traveled, I am assuming that is what he was alluding to. Please do not let it get to that level, restore him I will watch him myself."

"He can not be trusted, but you have a point my son I know what to do. He will have his powers conditionally, upon her restoration he will lose his powers and will be brought back to Asgard. He must not know of this, his behavior does not leave me much of a choice in this matter."

"Is that wise husband?" Frigga asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"He only wants Sekhmet mother, I do not doubt that his only concern will be to get her back."

"Please, husband. Please do not allow Loki's bitterness to let him do something irrational. Please." she asked as she rose off Thor's chairs arm rest then walked towards her husband taking his hand into hers as she sat next to him.

"You, will be charged with going with him to Midgard. Should you fail, you know what he is capable of."

"Yes, father I will do as you command. He will not leave my sight." Thor replied with and earnest bow.

"Bring him to me." Odin commanded, Thor bowed again and left the room to fetch Loki.

* * *

"Well, did you have a nice time last night?" Clint asked as he sat down next to Steve after their workout, mopping his face with a towel.

"Yes, though I never really have taken a girl out. It was easy since she only has television as reference." Steve laughed looking over at Clint who smirked at him.

"Well any good night kiss?" Clint asked smirking still as deviously as ever. Steve looked at Clint deciding if he should say something and then smiled "Nice." Clint replied as he clapped his back hard laughing, "Like I said before, you're welcome."

"It won't happen again." Steve replied looking at him seriously, "I made it perfectly clear."

"What?" Clint said looking horrified, "What the hell is wrong with you Cap!"

"Do you want me to list why?" Steve said as he rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead so I can understand how insane you are." Clint responded rolling his eyes in return as he folded his arms against his chest surveying him as though he was crazy.

"One, she's a probational S.H.E.I.L.D agent, technically. Two, she's another guy's girl. Three she's Loki's girl, Loki remember that? Four, she's Loki's girl. Five, she doesn't belong here, she's not suppose to be here. Do you need me to continue?"

"No, and so what Cap! Loki messed up, he had his chance. You should take the opportunity, hell I would but I'm not her cup of tea. I would love to be able to get in a punching him in the face fight after what he did to me if I was her cup of tea! Man would I love that! Like I said you're her style, which is weird because your all buff and a blond streak of sunshine, and he's a psycho lanky freak and dark in all sorts of fucked up ways." he mused as he tailed off before adding "You should take her out again, fuck him."

"I will, only as friends though."

"Your killing me Cap! Can't I have one friend to live vicariously through? Come on!" Clint replied throwing the towel in his face. "Come on! I never get to enjoy this kind of conversation unless Stark is here, and that's only old news! How many opportunities are you going to have to make out with a genuine goddess, and how many opportunities am I going to get to be jealous about that! I never said to bang her!"

"Really Clint, did you just hear what you said because I swear you said and I quote 'wine and dine on her'? Honestly, I want to date her I really do but I have to respect her relationship with Loki whether I like him or not, even if she remembers him or not. Even if I think he's selfish, greedy, and beyond undeserving of her. It makes me so angry that he didn't even think of taking her once while he was here, I can't believe that he wouldn't have felt that she was here."

"I get what you're saying, I still think that it's ridiculous. So did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me. I pulled away thought." Steve replied stressing the last part.

"She wants you bad." Clint said smoothly smiling mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" a voice called out from behind them, they both quickly turned to see Natasha watching them with a knowing look and folded arms.

"His date."

"She told me she had a fun time, she hopes you will take her out again. She also told me she kissed you, but you pulled away and then you turned her down. Kind of lame in my opinion, but to each their own." she said shrugging.

"She really had that good of a time?" Steve asked looking at her smiling suddenly.

"She has no frame of reference so yeah, she did. If I was rejected like that I wouldn't be looking to go out again with a guy like that." Natasha replied shrugging her shoulder again looking impassive.

"Hey!" He asked outraged, "Are you telling me that I'm a bad date?"

"Yup! See you later, she's upset and we both decided that punching things sounds like great therapy." she replied as she smirked.

"Punching things? She seemed fine after she left." Steve commented looking at her annoyed.

"No, actually she wasn't fine she was really angry when she left. Because of you, because of Loki. We had a long talk." as she walked off her voice trailing her through the locker room.

"About what?" Steve asked rising off the bench to follow after Natasha's voice to meet her at the door.

"Can't it's against the 'girl code', bye Captain Rogers." she added as she slipped out of the room.

"Fuck girl code, it basically means they ate a bunch of ice cream and talked about how shitty men are." Clint replied as he caught up with him patting Steve's arm in brotherly solidarity, "Like they're perfect!"

"I, I don't." Steve stuttered confused.

"Ah, you've been bitten by the Black iwdow. They're all Black Widow spiders I swear. Don't worry too much Cap, it will blow over in a few days. She'll probably dress up in cute outfits to make you regret some more, flirt with some stupid ass mother fucker in front of your face to piss you off, then it will be like nothing happened. Just ignore it."

"I, I still don't."

"Bitten, nope poisoned I say! Let's go out just us guys, you know, team building." Clint replied with a smirk "I'll get trashed, you can watch, and we both can cry. Move it solider!"

* * *

Thor walked down towards Loki's cell he ordered the guards to prepare Loki to transport him to Odin. They opened the door and Loki quickly stood up from the bench he was seated upon "So, the old fool has decided my fate then? Good. I look forward to having my powers back."

"Loki, you must stay with me at all times. That is the condition of your freedom."

"So I am to what, be chained to you?" Loki asked exasperated as they clapped irons upon his wrists, and ankles.

"No, but should it be needed I will request it to be so."

"You trust me still then brother?" Loki asked with a sneer, however Thor only looked at him with a sideways glance before he pulled on Loki's chains to take him back up towards the throne room. "I'll take that as a no." Loki added as they began to walk up the stairs surrounded by half a dozen guards on either side of them. "I am glad that you finally see me as the monster I am." Thor grabbed Loki quickly by the neck and roughly pressed him into the wall. Loki smirked as Thor glared at him "Slay all the Frost Giants, remember brother what you said when we were children."

"I know what you are doing Loki, enough!" he commanded as he pushed him one last time before he grabbed him by the chains and roughly dragged him through the halls. Loki made no protest as he tripped his way through the Golden Halls till they reached the throne room as they were directed by the guards, they walked towards Odin and Frigga whom both were seated next to each other. Frigga seeing Loki in chains again tore at her heart and tears began to form in the queen's eyes, and in a very undignified fashion ran towards Loki wrapping her arms around him.

"Mother, he is well." Thor whispered as he patted his mother's shoulder gently. Frigga pulled away and looked at Loki smoothing his hair checking him over quickly with her worried eyes.

"You have lost weight, I will never forgive them for not feeding you well enough. No matter what anyone says, including you, you are still my baby boy." she said as she wiped the tears off her face. Loki looked into her eyes and said nothing, he always hated it when she cried he honestly couldn't speak any harsh words to her when she was like that.

"Loki Odinson." Odin boomed interrupting the moment that he shared with Frigga.

"I am not a Son of Odin." Loki replied as he shook his head away from Frigga's touch. "Call me by my proper name."

"Loki," Odin started then wavered a bit before he continued, "Loki Laufeyson. After much consideration, and the sworn oath of your brother I have consented to allow you to be restored of your powers conditionally till you have aided in bringing back the Princess Sekhmet. Conditions are as follows. You must stay within Thor's sight at all times, you may not shield yourself from Heimdal, you may not shed any Midgardian blood."

"And if I disobey?" Loki asked as he quirked eyes eyebrows.

"I will hunt you down myself. Do we have a deal?" Odin asked surveying Loki with a keen eye.

"No, I do not enjoy this particular deal. Because if one of those idiot mortals have touched one hair on her head I will personally bathe in their blood, secondly I do not need to be tethered to your idiot son! I only want what you and her father have denied me for far too long, that is my incentive to not do anything that will cause her harm in her mortal state." Loki replied angered.

"Then I will not concede, if you do not follow my edict you will remain here." Odin replied plainly, "The choice is and always will be yours."

"Brother, please." Thor whispered pleadingly "Do not allow your bitterness to bring to you more grief than necessary."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki shouted as he shoved Thor roughly away from him.

"ENOUGH!" Odin bellowed "ENOUGH. Clearly you care about no one but yourself, so therefore you may go back to your cell and Thor will collect Sekhmet on his own and return her to her family. You will indeed never see her again. Take him!"

The guards grasped Loki roughly and began to drag him as he kicked and screamed. "FINE! FINE! I WILL DO AS YOU SAY! LET ME GO, LET ME GO! I WILL DO WHAT YOU ASK, I SWEAR IT!"

"Release him." Odin commanded through Loki's screams.

"Father, I must inform the Midgardians of your plans. Sekhmet has no memories, and as far as I am aware she may not have the best recent memories of Loki. Please allow me to first explain the situation to them." Thor added as he walked towards his father.

"They lied to her about me I know they did?" Loki asked as he shook off the guards.

"They only showed her what was the truth Loki, what you did there, what you were responsible for. None of it was lies Loki. How do you expect her not to know of this knowledge? She was mortal at the time!"

"I know that Fury, and I am quite certain that he embellished everything." Loki replied outraged once again pushing and pulling againt the guards that tried to restrain him.

"Loki, will it matter? Once we have her powers back none of it will matter."

"Enough!" Odin said interrupting their what he knew to be a soon to be never ending argument. "Loki then you agree to my demands?"

"Yes, yes I agree." Loki replied coldly.

"Unchain him once you have brought him here to me." Odin commanded as he rose off his throne, the guards walked Loki towards him then unchained him warily watching Odin carefully. Once they were completed their task they stepped back from the Trickster God just as quickly as they could. "Loki," Odin said as he tapped Gungnir once upon the golden floor, "I return to you your powers." once he tapped Gungnir again and Loki fell to the floor screaming in pain as his powers return to him. Thor dropped down to Loki's side trying to control his contorting limbs as Loki continued to scream, he looked up at his father, however Odin remained unphased. Loki felt his veins burn as though his blood was on fire which only furthered in intensity as the time past, his head felt as thought it was splitting in two once the painful fire spread up further his body. Just as soon as the pain started it began to fade, he slowly rose back up with Thor's help as he breathed heavily looking up at Odin. "Well," Loki said with labored breath, "I think, I think, I, I will, be, be leaving then." He said as he vanished from Thor's arms before anyone could even begin to think of what to do next.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't posted in... forever. I got a case of "the writers block", which still isn't totally over however I got somethings done. Also tragic moments, I just realized that the chapter where Steve took Sekhmet out on a date somehow never was actually posted... and when I went to fix the problem the doc had expired and was deleted before I even noticed... It was cute... He took her out to dinner and a movie. Thanks for all the reviews, and the new follows!

* * *

Thor looked up at his father and mother shocked that Loki would have suddenly just disappeared as he just had. He had vouched for him, Loki had promised, and once more lied to them filled the surrounding area, all three of them stunned hoping that this time things would be different because of someone Loki loved was in danger.

"Do you blame him?" Frigga commented suddenly breaking the stunned silence as she walked towards her husband looking concerned, as well as annoyed. "I do not blame him one, I knew he would disappear as he just had. Thor you must go immediately," she added turning towards him "should your friends find him there will be more trouble than need be. Does he know if she regains her power she will quite possibly kill him?"

"No mother, he does not."

"You will be bringing your brothers body back should you not help stop this!" she replied concerned "Husband, please send speedy emissaries to Ra while Thor travels to Midgaurd to find him and aid him."

"No, he chose to defy me before I was able to place the last of the spells on him. No, let him do as he pleases, I will no longer be there to clean up the mess he leaves behind." Odin replied as he walked away from her. "He chose this path, let him continue it."

"How can you be that heartless!" Frigga replied her voice raised, "We are just as much at fault as he is, you above all!" For once both men in her life who were always shouting, yelling, screaming, blaming her, each other, and most of all Loki stared at her with a solemn eyes. Odin sat down on his throne with a great huff as he rested his head in his hand, while Thor walked towards Frigga and took her hand as he looked at her with an apologetic expression. "You must go to Midgard, you must stop your brother and Sekhmet. He will die at her hand should she return to her true state, then we will never be able to forgive, and she will never be able to forget. We all have made mistakes, we all are responsible, but we must right our wrongs. We must help him though he does not see it that way. Yes?" she nodded as she looked him firmly in the eyes.

"Yes." Thor agreed as he too nodded, he was afraid of what could happen to Loki, to Sekhmet, to all of them should things not turn out the way he hoped. She was a weapon, a danger, and understood all the fears that her family as well as their own had when it came to her less than sensible side. He shook the terrible bloody thoughts out of his head and walked towards his father. "I must go to Midgard, I must help them, and Loki. I must warn them of everything we know."

"Then go." Odin replied frustrated.

"Will you not send me? The Bifrost is not yet repaired." Thor asked annoyed unable to comprehend why his father turned far more irrational than his normal reaction towards Loki's temperament. He honestly should have known that Loki would have done something that foolish, they all should have expected him to do as he had done.

"Husband, do not allow your stubbornness to cost our child who we raised, who you saved from certain death, to die because of your stubbornness! If Thor does not warn his friends about Loki's arrival and he should find her you know what will happen. Loki will die at her hand. Go now with Thor to the vault and send him to Midgard before you regret something that could have easily been helped."

Odin grimaced realizing that his wife's words were all true. Midgard would be placed in danger yet again, Thor would resent him, and above all Loki would die. Without as much as a sigh of discontent Odin rose off his throne, and Thor followed him down to the vault. Odin walked towards the brightly glowing casket taking a deep breath before he reached for it, "Good luck my son." Odin said quietly watching as Thor disappeared in a haze of bright blue light.

As Thor regained his senses, he realized that his father had done him a great service and sent him close to one of the S.H.E.I.L.D bases he was informed about during his last stay on Earth. Thor walked towards the guards at the out post brandishing his Hammer, "I must speak with Fury, it is of great urgency that you should bring me to him."

"I will radio you in Sir." the guard said as he let Thor past the gate, while another agent escorted him to one of the vehicles parked on the outskirts of the heavily guarded base. He hopped inside and they sped off towards the actual base.

"Commander Fury is waiting for you Sir." One of the agents sitting next to him suddenly said in the silence car.

"Thank you." Thor replied as the car sped off into the deep tunnel then suddenly stopped. Thor looked out of the window seeing Steve as well as Fury standing at attention waiting for him, "He is here, Loki." Thor said as he opened the door to walk towards both of them.

"Where is he exactly?" Fury asked as they three of them walked off towards the internal rooms of the base.

"He has the ability to hide from Heimdal, we can not know."

"So we're all in danger. Especially her, maybe Steve?"

"What? I do not understand why Brother Steve would be a target other than for usual reasons?"

"Kids got a crush on him." Fury replied smirking.

"Commander. I don't think this is necessary right now." Steve interrupted attempting to keep his eyes off Thor's face.

"A what? He does not look injured." Thor commented furrowing his brow as he inspected Steve's body.

"She likes him, he likes her too. However, Cap won't admit it." Fury smirked evilly as he saw the worry spread over Thor's face, "Don't worry your blond head about it, Steve didn't, and never would lay a finger on her. Though she tried."

"What?" Thor replied looking back at Steve angry and confused.

"She doesn't remember him Thor, but she is affected by him." Fury added hoping to place a bit of ease into Thor's mind. "Found her asleep in the cage we kept him in, she could smell him, how she could I have no clue, the connection is there. What's the plan?"

"I must find my brother, I need your help. He must be returned back with me, and Sekhmet too."

"What if she doesn't want to go with you both?" Steve interjected anger bursting through him surprising even himself.

"Then she must tell us this once she has returned to her former state." Thor replied firmly narrowing his eyes at Steve, "Though as I have said before, she needs to be returned home. Midgard is not where she belongs."

"Hold on, Natasha has information on that necklace." Fury said as he placed his hand up towards the ear piece.

"Where is it?" Thor replied excited by this new knowledge.

"Museum in London, found it in storage. Unfortunately, the curator of the Egyptian Antiquities is going to make a special exhibit if it now. Plans have been made already, Tony was contacted about it, he will be there as a sponsor thanks to Pepper Potts. I have to tell him what's going on we will be needing him in more than a financial way."

"We can not allow this happen!" Thor said furiously walking quickly to round off Fury and Steve, "Bring it here now, before my brother can get his hands on it. He may know how to use it to find her!"

"But its the prefect thing, Loki will come to London once he learns about this. He will be there, I bet my other eye on it. Apparently the curator has been hard at work making the prints, ads, and rounding up all the people he can to get the necklace ready for its show, along with anything else that has a correlation with Sekhmet the second they found it. The Egyptologist that works for me is gonna get it real bad. I told him to keep it as silent as possible... Natasha, I don't care if he tried, he failed." he added as he once again placed his hand over the ear piece.

"We must go now then! We have to get the necklace to her now." Thor replied pulling Steve by the arm to move him quickly.

"No, we can't go. We have to let Loki come to us at the event. It actually might have worked out that this all fell apart." Fury replied annoyed with Thor's one track mind.

"I see your point, however I wish to speak with Sekhmet."

"No, just. Just let me talk to her first." Steve interrupted as he wrenched his arm free, "You know, to see if she will talk to you."

"I have to brief everyone about the change in plans. She might want to keep Steve with her, you are a stranger to her right now." Fury said as he walked off.

"I understand. I only wish to speak with her, that's all." Thor replied with sympathetic eyes.

"I know Thor, I know. I'll meet up with you later." Steve said sympathetically as he gave Thor's shoulder a firm squeeze before he walked off towards Sekhmet's room.

He knocked on the door and she opened it quickly with a large smile on her face, "Steve! I thought there was an emergency and would not see you for sometime?"

"There was one, that's why I came to see you." He replied as they walked into the room, then leaned against the door closing it. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, reopening them as he exhaled loudly. "Thor is here, Loki escaped." he said as he looked at her face. Her large eyes bore into his as she walked off a bit before he reached for her for, and pulled her into his arms she wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest.

"Sekhmet, it's okay. I won't let anyone do anything to you." Steve said as he stroked her hair. "Thor wants to see you, I told him I would talk to you first to see if it was okay with you. Fury is going to talking to us about what the plan will be in dealing with all this." She looked up at him as he looked down at her, her eyes were red, and shining with tears. "I won't let them do anything to you. I will never let them take you from here if that's what you want. I will give my life to protect you Sekhmet, do you hear me?" She sniffled then nodded her head against his chest as she rested her head against his chest again. He rubbed her back hoping to calm her down enough to convince her to see Thor before the debriefing took place. "Do you think that you could see him? Thor?"

"I do not know?" she replied through muffled words against his shirt.

"He's not going to steal you away from me. He's just going to help so that you, and Loki won't get hurt."

"I don't want to go with them." she whispered as she gripped him tighter.

"Sekhmet, it's your choice. Thor even agreed, after I spoke with him. It will be your choice once you get your powers back if you want to stay, or go." he replied calmly as he stroked her hair.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" she asked once again in a muffled voice head still buried against his chest.

"I think that it wouldn't hurt, he probably misses you and want's to know if we have been taking care of you like we all promised." he replied as he smoothed the hair on the back of her head.

"Okay." she replied unsure as she untangled herself from him to look up at his face.

"Your going to have to see him anyway, at least this way he won't get too excited during the debriefing and make Fury annoyed." he added as he gently wiped the tears from her face, "So, if you think about it? It's taking care of the inevitable before it happens."

"Okay." she replied with a huff rolling her eyes.

"You are being very brave my tiny goddess." he said in a patronizing tone smiling down at her.

"Hey!" she shouted as she swat at his side, causing him to laugh.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he pulled away from her holding out his hand for her to take which she did immediately, and the two walked out of her room in search of Thor.


End file.
